Diferencias
by S. Hisaki Raiden
Summary: Cuando llevarte mal con alguien es lo común y la armonía levanta sospechas. ¿Qué tan equivocados pueden estar tus mejores amigos o que tan perdido estar tu? ¿Cual es la diferencia entre amigo y algo más? KaixTaka Dedicatoria a Kaily Hiwatari. Capi 5 UP!
1. 01: Amigos

**Diferencias.**

**By Senshi Hisaki Raiden.**

(30 de Noviembre del 2007)

_Quiero aclarar que los personajes de Beyblade pertenecen a Takao Aoki y que no persigo ningún fin lucrativo al realizar este fan fic._

**Resumen**: Cuando llevarte mal con alguien es lo común y la armonía levanta sospechas. ¿Qué tan equivocados pueden estar tus mejores amigos y que tan perdido, tu? La diferencia entre amigo y... [KaixTaka Dedicatoria a **Kaily H**.

**Rating**: T (13+)

**Genero**: Romance/ Ironias/ Angst (siempre igual xD)

**Advertencias**: Shonen-ai (SI no te gusta este tipo de historia NO sigas leyendo), sufrimiento de los protagonistas xD. Manejo de nombres originales japoneses.

**Notas de la Autora**:

Este fic es un pequeño regalito para una españolita que aprecio mucho. **Kaily**, este fic es para ti, un poco más y se hacía el mes ¬¬UU. Espero te guste n.nU, tratare de sacarlo pronto. Feliz Cumple atrasado xD

Si alguien más lee esta historia y les gusta, dejen su E-mail o su review por **log in**. Cada actualización les llegará una notificación por E-mail. Los que no dejen E-mail y no tenga Log in, se les responderá aquí.

**Aclaraciones:**

–Diálogos; "..." Resaltar palabras o frases; _---Cursiva--- _Recuerdos; /…../ Pensamientos; (…) aclaraciones.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**01: Amigos.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Estaba cayendo la tarde en la capital de Tokio. Eran cerca de las cuatro pm, cuando él llegó. Venía corriendo, logrando que con ello, su abundante cabello y el saco de su uniforme color vino se agitaran. Se detuvo sobre la pequeña colina, muy cerca del puente que pasaba sobre el río. Sonrió un poco al ver aquel sitio que desde su infancia conocía y que no dejaba de frecuentar hasta hacía unos dos años. El viento seguía meciendo sus cabellos, y su uniforme de casaca de botones plateados, que tenía un escudo en el lado superior izquierdo.

Se le veía feliz, y eso era debido a que después de dos años, dos de sus más queridos amigos llegarían en cualquier momento para visitarlo. Cuando eran más pequeños tenían mucho más tiempo libre para tirarlo por allí, pero al crecer ya tenían más ocupaciones y podía decirse que los pies un poco más puestos sobre la tierra. Y la escuela, era algo que ya no podían desatender. Tenían 17 años y sus sueños estaban obligados a convertirse en realidad.

Pero pese a que Max y Rei habían regresado a E.U y a China, respectivamente; él, Kyo, Hiromi y Kai, no habían perdido contacto. Al contrario a veces se ponía a pensar que nunca se imaginó que estarían mucho más unidos que antes. Puesto que antes parecían solo tener en común aquel deporte de niños, el beyblade. Y que cuando todo eso llegara a su fin no habría de que más hablar ni ninguna otra razón para verse. Se sentía inmensamente aliviado de que aquello no hubiera sido de esa manera…

Caminó bajando un poco la colina para mirar el río, como si nunca lo hubiera visto y quisiera apreciarlo mucho mejor estando más cerca.

Alguien más se acercó allí con pasos tranquilos. Vestía una chamarra negra y un pantalón gris oscuro medianamente formal. Se detuvo y contempló al otro allí parado tan silencioso que se le figuró una estatua que no había visto antes en aquel lugar. Estatua que desde luego adornaba mucho más aquel sereno paisaje. Una sonrisa se dibujó en esos labios. Podía quedarse el resto del día contemplándolo, pero eso era un poco aburrido así que mejor se acercó y habló.

–Que sorpresa verte tan temprano aquí.

Volteó al escuchar esa voz tan gratamente conocida.

–Lo mismo va para ti –Regresó pronto su vista al río, enfocándose en un punto en particular, justo aquel donde hacía unos años algo había pasado. Algo que había definido su relación con esa persona.

–¿Qué dices? –Dijo el otro con un bufido burlón– Yo siempre estoy puntual –Aseguró.

–¡Uy, claro! –Ironizó– no tienes ningún problema con decir eso, sobre todo en aquel lugar verdad– apuntó hacia el sitio que antes viera.

El otro se acercó más para quedar a su costado derecho. Y mirar hacía donde apuntaba el otro.

–Rencoroso –Dijo cerrando los ojos sin dejar de sonreír y dando un golpecito en la nuca del otro con la palma de su mano.

El otro movió su cabeza exagerando el "golpe".

–¡Auch! No es rencor es buena memoria.

El otro abrió los ojos y lo miró de reojo.

–Para esto si tienes memoria –Comentó con otra ironía haciendo alusión al aspecto intelectual del que estaba con él.

–Oh, callate –Dijo con un gesto molesto que no sentía.

–¿Ya te enojaste?

–No, es solo que hoy estas de insoportable.

–¿Solo hoy? –Bufó y dirigió su vista al río cerrando sus ojos en el acto. –Pensé que eso era de a diario.

–Pues si, pero hoy un poco más que otra veces –Lo reprendió con una sonrisa divertida enfocando aquel pálido rostro.

El de piel blanca regresó su vista y sonrió de nuevo:

–Yo siempre me esfuerzo –Respondió.

–¿En ser insoportable? –inquirió el otro.

–En todo –afirmó.

El primero que llegara al río, miró hacia el otro lado de éste, donde se alzaban los edificios de la ciudad, y guardó silencio por unos breves instantes. Algunas cosas parecían haber cambiado, pero otras eran iguales, y por ello familiares. Por ejemplo. Hiromi no había dejado de ser tan gritona, ni Kyouyu el cerebrito, lo que distaba en ellos era que ya no eran niños y cada uno se centraba más en las cosas por hacer. Sobre Kai… también seguía siendo tan tranquilo y algo serio, la diferencia era que se había vuelto más constante.

–Ya no deben de tardar –Dijo al fin.

El de piel clara lo volteó a ver sin decir nada. Luego agregó.

–Tienes muchas ganas de verlos… –Dijo declarativamente.

–Por supuesto que si, Kai. Ya van casi dos años que no les veo. ¡Estoy emocionado!

Kai sonrió para sus adentros, Takao era tan amiguero que era de esperarse esa reacción, y aunque en un tiempo no le escuchó hablar de aquellos que esperaban, se sorprendía de si mismo el haber creído que los había olvidado, no era como él, ¿Qué era lo que esperaba?

–¡Quisiera volver a probar la comida de Rei! –Escuchó a Takao decir después de salir de sus reflexiones– seguramente lo hace mejor ahora que hace unos años.

Al oír ese comentario sobre Rei dijo:

–¿Max seguirá sonriendo por todo?

–Seguramente –Rió un poco– Ese es nuestro Maxie.

Kai se le quedó mirando después de que dijera aquello de Max. Miró su perfil, sus expresivos ojillos color rubí, su sonrisa y hasta la ropa que llevaba puesta. Justo el uniforme de la preparatoria, cosa que le extrañó un poco.

–¿Qué ves? –Preguntó Takao al notar su mirada y por ese silencio que ya se hacía largo entre ellos, puesto que últimamente Kai hablaba "mucho".

–A ti –Respondió sin dejar de mirarle.

–¿Qué tengo? –se rió Takao incluso buscando el también algo sobre sí o su uniforme. –¡Ahh, ya sé! Al fin has notado lo guapo que me he puesto últimamente –bromeó.

El peligris cerró sus ojos y con una sonrisa burlona la dirigió hacia el río.

–Es solo efecto de la ropa –Le siguió la broma.

Takao se sintió un poco molesto con eso, pero lo borró pronto de su mente y decidió seguir bromeando.

–¿Ah, si? Pues tu también solo te ves guapo por la ropa.

Kai se rió al escuchar eso.

–Mentira, yo no me veo guapo, soy guapo.

–¿Sin ropa también? –Preguntó Takao mirándolo de reojo.

Kai regresó su intrigante mirada violeta al otro y sonrió de modo pícaro.

–Tal vez a ti se te vea mejor sin ella –Se acercó un poco más a él.

Takao se agitó un poco cuando le dijo eso y lo miró aproximársele.

–Kai…

El aludido se detuvo y se echó a reír.

–Te has ruborizado, Taka.

El peliazul reaccionó.

–¡Pues claro! Pensé que tú… –pero no siguió.

–¿Qué yo que? –Inquirido mirándolo atentamente.

Takao se hecho a reír también.

–Que me desvestirías para ver –Se siguió riendo, no creyéndose ni él mismo lo que había pensado.

–¿Me crees capaz de eso? –Dijo Kai un poco sorprendido por eso.

–¡De eso y de más! –Lo miró Takao con picardía, regresando al juego.

Kai recuperó la tranquilidad.

–Si, por su puesto. ¿No te he dicho miles de veces que mi fantasía sexual más repetida es desvestirte y hacerlo contigo? –Dijo con sarcasmo.

Takao se sintió raro por el tono que Kai había usado pero siguió jugando.

–Y la mía tirarte por un barranco –cambio el tema mejor.

Kai dejó de sonreír por un momento, no pensó que Takao desviara el tema, así que lo retomó para molestarlo.

–¿Prefieres tirarme por el barranco que "hacerlo" conmigo?

Takao se echó a reír al ver la cara de Kai, al parecer lo del barranco no le había gustado, así que pensó en que decir.

–Primero lo "hacemos" y después te tiro por el barranco– optó por decir y se siguió riendo.

Kai se sintió aliviado al oír eso, aunque luego reflexionó en que eso era una tonta broma.

–Después de que lo "hagamos" no te atreverás a tirarme por ese barranco –Quiso confirmar.

–Puede que no –Concluyó Takao sonriéndole a Kai, ya sin ironía ni en broma, sino cálidamente y con alegría.

Kai miró esa sonrisa, y se la respondió.

–Lo sabía –Dijo después de todo.

–¡Oh, Kai! –Se quejó Takao– ¿Por qué has de ser tú el de la última palabra?

–Por que si –Y lo volvió a hacer.

–¡Takao! ¡Kai!

Los dos voltearon al reconocer esa voz.

–Hiromi, hoy llegaste muy tarde –Comentó Takao ya que la chica siempre solía echarle eso en cara.

Hiromi se sintió molesta con eso.

–No es verdad, lo que pasa es que ustedes llegaron muy antes.

–¿Y Kyo? –Preguntó ignorando lo anterior.

–Ah, se quedó en casa para terminar de arreglar todo, que si puede viene hasta aquí por nosotros.

–Ya veo –Se estiró alzando sus brazos– este día será genial.

–Claro –Sonrió la chica– que ganas de ver de nuevo a esos dos. ¡Nos tiene un poco abandonados!

–Lo cierto es que si –le dio la razón el peliazul cruzándose de brazos.

–Oye Takao, –comentó de nuevo la chica– ¿Por qué vienes con el uniforme de la escuela?

–Ah… –Dijo Takao alzando los brazos para mirarse mejor la ropa. –Es que si me iba a casa a cambiarme seguramente me entretendría con algo, bien que me conozco, por eso me vine para acá directamente.

Kai sonrió cerrando los ojos.

–Pero así se ve mejor.

Takao le miró un momento y también sonrió.

–¡Por efecto de la ropa!

–¿Y yo que les parezco? –preguntó La castaña, para que la miraran de nuevo. Llevaba una falda blanca, larga hasta el tobillo y una blusa negra de manga al codo.

–Bien –Fue la simple opinión de Hiwatari.

–¿Solo "bien"?

Takao la miro por unos instantes más poniendo su mano en su barbilla.

–Deberías de probar sin ropa –Dijo al cabo– A Kai y a mi nos favorece.

–¡Aah! –Gritó y se ruborizó– ¡No empiecen con sus "cosas"! –Dijo colgando los brazos y apretando sus puños enojada.

Tanto Kai como Takao se rieron, al parecer ambos la pasaban bien molestando a su amiga.

–Vamos, vamos Hiromi, no seas cuadrada, era una broma.

La castaña se puso una mano en la cara en señal de cansancio.

–¿Broma…? Bromitas que montan ustedes dos.

Takao se echó un par de carcajadas abiertas, al ver la reacción de la chica. Mientras que Kai solo los veía a ambos con una sonrisa tranquila.

Así pasaban los días desde hacía un tiempo. Aunque pareciera raro…

–¡Takao!

Los tres reaccionaron al oír esa voz. Guardaron silencio y regresaron la vista hacía el camino sobre la carretera. Atisbando a un chico de cabellos rubios correr hasta allí.

–¡Max! –Remarcó Hiromi lo que los otros dos ya habían notado.

–¡Hiromi! ¡Kaiii!

Takao se adelantó para alcanzarlo, y a unos pasos el rubio dio uno de sus típicos saltos, yéndose sobre el peliazul. Ambos chicos cayeron al suelo. Tanto Hiromi como Kai se sorprendieron al ver esa caída y se acercaron a verlos.

–Max… –Exclamó atónito y algo adolorido Kinomiya.

Max se sonrió un poco.

–I'm Sorry, es que te extrañé mucho amigo –Dijo tras alzarse un poco– además quería recordar como te saludaba cuando éramos más niños.

Takao se apoyó en sus brazos quedando sentado en el suelo, mientras que él rubio "descansaba" sobre él.

–¿Niños? Te equivocas Max yo ya no soy un niño.

–Seguro –Dijo el otro.

–¿Y podrías avisarme la próxima vez que vayas a hacer eso?

–Oye, si te aviso ya no es como antes. Que yo recuerde nunca te avise –Dijo con una risa divertida en sus labios.

Una gotita bajó por la cabeza de Takao.

–Ah… lo digo por que traigo el uniforme de la escuela puesto.

Max reaccionó.

–Es muy elegante, pero definitivamente con tu ropa común te vez genial –Dijo sinceramente y lo volvió a abrazar.

–¿Y a nosotros no nos vas a saludar? –Dijo al fin Hiromi para llamar la atención de Max.

–Oh, es verdad, lo siento– se levantó ayudando a Taka a pararse– Hola Hiromi, te vez muy bonita.

–Gracias Max –Sonrió.

Takao se dirigió su rubio amigo.

–Vaya, igual que cuando la conociste.

–¿Qué? – reaccionó molesta Hiromi ante eso (1)

–Pero esta vez si es enserio –Replicó Max.

–Ah, bueno… –Dijo aliviada, pero de nuevo reaccionó– ¿¡Cómo que "esta vez si"!?

Kai notó como la antigua conexión entre Max y Takao había regresado a los minutos de haberse vuelto a ver, pero el no dijo nada se mantuvo callado. Hasta que notó que la mirada rojiza de Takao lo enfocaba.

–Kai, ¿y ahora que tienes que estas tan callado?

Max atendió a la pregunta que hizo Kinomiya. Kai no dijo nada solo lo siguió mirando.

–Ya, ya sé que me amas, pero, ahora tienes que saludar a Max –Bromeó de nuevo.

Kai no respondió solo se aproximó un poco a los tres. Pero Max se preocupó ante ese silencio y esa aproximación.

–Eh… vamos, Takao. No molestes a Kai, el que este aquí me basta. Así esta bien.

Takao puso sus manos en su cintura.

–¿Cómo va a estar bien? –Regresó a Kai– vamos Kai, no seas amargado y saluda a Max –Dijo, sabía que eso no molestaría a Kai.

Pero el rubio temió mucho por la vida de Takao después de eso. Y cuando Kai descruzó sus brazos y se acercó más a ellos, sintió hasta ganas de correr de allí, y llevarse a Takao para salvarle la vida.

–Gusto en verte –Dijo con voz suave extendiendo la mano hacia Max. Quien por toda reacción se alzó sus manos esquivando a Kai, pero sin retroceder más de donde estaba de pie.

–What? –Expresó sin querer mirando la mano de Kai y luego su rostro.

–No Kai, ¡Cálmate! ¿Qué no ves que estas asustando a Max? –Reprendió Takao.

Kai regresó la vista a Takao con una expresión irónica.

–¿Por ser tan amable? Debo de dejar de hacer eso.

El rubio miró a Kai y luego a Takao varias veces notando algo fuera de lo común.

–How?

–Ahora lo estas confundiendo. ¿Ves? –Replicó Kinomiya cruzando los brazos y reprendiendo de forma fingida al peligris.

Kai se cruzó de brazos también.

–Entonces no saludo, eso es más normal –Dijo con un falso disgusto.

Max parpadeó varias veces mirándolos hasta que tras todos distinguió a un chico de cabellos negros y llamativos ojos color topacio.

–¡Rei!

Los demás voltearon y efectivamente allí parado arriba en la colina estaba su amigo pelinegro, con una mochila al hombro y con una de sus ya conocidas ropas chinas.

–Hola a todos –Dijo tranquilamente como si no hubieran pasado dos años de no verlos.

–Pero por favor calma tu emoción, Rei –Dijo Takao con ironía al ver su misma actitud de siempre– ¡No te nos vayas a echar encima!

Rei rió un poco.

–¿Echármeles en cima? ¿Quién haría eso? –preguntó en caminándose hasta terminar cerca de ellos.

–Yo –Dijo Max y se rió a carcajadas.

–¡Auch! –Dijo Takao sobándose la espalda para enfatizar eso.

–Rei, ¿Cómo me vez? –le preguntó Hiromi en su obstinación por escuchar un buen comentario por su apariencia.

–Linda –Respondió Rei sin vacilar tras voltear a verla.

–Ya ven, chicos –Regresó hacia cierto peliazul y cierto peligris. – Rei es más atento.

–Dijimos que estabas bien –Dijo Kai sin ninguna emoción.

–Incluso te dijimos como te podrías ver mejor– Agregó Kinomiya.

–¡Groseros! –Dijo Hiromi con un gesto de enfado.

Rei contemplaba todo eso como meditando algo.

–Por un momento pensé que me había equivocado de río –Dijo al fin.

–¿Por qué? –quiso saber Tachibana olvidando lo anterior y mirando al chino.

Rei miró a Kai y a Takao.

–Por un detalle.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Diferencias &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Ahora los cuatro chicos y la chica estaban sentados en un pequeño círculo en el pasto de allí. Bien acomodados iniciaron una plática mientras que esperaban a Kyo que debía de ir por ellos en cuanto terminaran los arreglos en la fonda de sus papás.

–¿Y como les ha ido? –Preguntó Rei.

–¡Excelente! –Dijo Takao, a su derecha.

–Very good –Ese fue Max, a su izquierda.

–¿Kai? –Enfocó sus topacios en el pálido rostro del ruso-japonés, al que tenía enfrente y estaba a la derecha de Takao. Esperando una respuesta sincera.

–Bien –Respondió con voz tranquila.

–¿Hiromi? –preguntó a la que estaba a la izquierda de Max y derecha de Kai.

–Con mucho trabajo en la escuela –Al parecer era la única en hablar de eso, mientras se encogía en el suelo, acomodando su blanca y larga falda– y además los problemas que me causan estos dos niños.

–Tampoco exageres –Intervino Takao– Ni que fuera para tanto.

–No, claro que no –Dijo la castaña mirando con cierta molestia al peliazul que estaba a un lado de Rei.

Tanto el pelinegro como el rubio escucharon y observaron eso sin saber realmente de que hablaban. Incluso Max no resistió la necesidad y preguntar.

–¿Children? –Recalcó– ¿Cuales?

–¿Cómo que cuales? –Dijo con cierta molestia– ¡Estos dos! –Volteo el rostro hacía su izquierda mirándolos.

–¿Eh? –Expresaron Kon y Mizuhara desubicados, todavía no sabían cuales eran esos niños de los que Hiromi se estaba quejando.

–¿Qué? –Dijo ella no entendiendo su confusión.

Takao rió un poco, al ver como Hiromi se sentía confusa de que Max y Rei no entendieran de qué hablaba, pero no agregó nada, esperando a ver que pasaba, mientras que Kai solo guardaba silencio con su conocido gesto indiferente.

Una gotita de sudor bajó por la cabeza de Rei.

–Perdona. Es que no sabemos de qué "niños" hablas.

–¿No los ven? ¡Los tienen en frente!

Hubo otro momento de silencio después de eso… y esta vez fue más largo, durante el cual, y como única reacción posible, Max y Rei se voltearon a ver buscando apoyo el uno con el otro, sentían como si se hubieran perdido de mucho en ese tiempo.

–Chicos… –Llamó su atención la voz de Takao– Necesitan una cita urgente con él medico de los ojos…

–Oftalmólogo. –Le indicó Kai.

–Gracias, –sonrió Takao– "eso". –se dirigió de nuevo a sus otros dos amigos.

–Por nada –Dijo el peligris abriendo sus ojos con una pequeña sonrisa.

–¿Takao? –Dijo Rei.

–¿Kai? –Le secundó Max, en una acción reflejo al ser testigos de nuevo de una escena que no encajaba en ninguna parte de su memoria. En otras palabras que era diferente.

–¿Hablas de…? –Comenzaron los dos, pero sin saber como finalizar esa cuestión iniciada.

Hiromi los miraba con sus atentos ojos y con un gesto curioso todas sus reacciones.

–Si, de Takao y Kai.

–¿¡Qué!? –Exclamaron sorprendidos, los otros estaban por decir algo, pero algo interrumpió el momento.

–¡Chicos! –Era la voz de Kyo.

–¡Kyo! –Alzó su mano Takao, saludando de lejos al faltante y recién llegado. –Llegas a tiempo… ¿ya podemos ir a comer?

–Si –Dijo sonriendo. –Max, Rei que gusto me da volver a verlos.

–Hola Kyo –Dijo Max tratando de recuperarse y no hacer más escándalo.

–Igualmente– Fue la tranquila respuesta de Rei, aunque no se veía muy tranquilo.

–Entonces vamos –Determinó Takao levantándose del suelo. Y seguido de él Kai y Hiromi.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Diferencias &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Mientras caminaban a la casa de Kyo, los seis platicaron un poco de lo que les había pasado los últimos dos años de no verse. Max estaba asistiendo a una preparatoria de Nueva York; y al parecer le estaba yendo muy bien. El rubio enfatizó que a la preparatoria en E.U ya no se usaba uniforme y él iba siempre con la ropa que le gustaba y se sentía cómodo. Así mismo se le hacía raro mirar a Takao uniformado aunque todos concordaron en que así lucía muy bien… Incluso que lucía como una persona seria, eso agregó Kai con un rastro de ironía a lo que nuevamente Takao respondió con una sonrisa.

Rei se había mudado a Pekín para poder hacer la preparatoria. Contó las dificultades que pasó en la villa por eso, ya que al principio se habían negado, pero Rei no había querido perder la oportunidad puesto que Daitenji-san (Sr. Dickenson) le ofreció ayuda económica para ello. Pero Rei tampoco era un mantenido así que les contó como trabajaba medio tiempo para cubrir algunos gastos más.

Takao, Hiromi y Kyo contaron de cómo les iba en la escuela. Kyo y Takao también recibían alguna ayuda económica de parte de la BBA, Kai la rechazó, además él no la necesitaba. Lo que les sorprendió un tanto a Rei y a Max era el que Kai asistiera a la misma preparatoria que Takao y los otros. Por su mente pasó la idea de que él asistiría a una escuela de Elite o de alto abolengo, pero no era así. Y definitivamente lo que ninguno de los dos había podido ignorar era esa cercanía entre Takao y Kai. Rei siempre estuvo seguro de que entre ellos ya había una conexión especial como rivales que eran, cuando eran beyluchadores, pero ahora no era rivalidad lo que los unía… ¿O era parte de ella? La mirada de Kai se veía tierna cuando miraba a Takao, y la de Takao brillaba en alegría cuando se topaba con la de Kai. Incluso Kai llamaba al peliazul por su nombre y no por su apellido (Kinomiya), como lo hacia desde que se conocieron.

La platica continuo en la fonda de los padres de Kyo. Comieron algo que había sido preparado para ellos, y como su reunión ya había sido tarde, la noche llegó pronto.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Diferencias &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

–¿Qué les parece si continuamos esto mañana? –Dijo Tachibana, –Tengo mucho sueño.

–Max yo también, pero que día tan agradable y lleno de sorpresas –Lo dijo insinuando algo, pero nadie pareció notarlo a excepción de Rei.

–¡Y mañana será mejor o igual que este! –Se emocionó el peliazul.

–Mañana es Domingo –Comenzó Kyo– ¿Qué les parece si nos vemos más temprano? Para hacer más cosas.

–Estoy de acuerdo –Contestó Rei.

–Ah… ¿Qué tan temprano? –Inquirido Kinomiya.

Hiromi sonrió con malicia.

–A las diez de la mañana…

–Ah, bien…

–Pero a esa hora en el centro –Finalizó. Era obvio que se tendría que parar por lo menos a las ocho de la mañana. –Puntual Takao.

Takao dio un suspiro.

–No te preocupes Takao –Dijo el pelinegro– Yo con gusto te despertare para que llegues a tiempo.

–Es cierto –Expresó Takao– ¿Dónde se quedaran esta noche?

–No tengo idea –Dijo Rei– pero ya buscaré algo.

–En la tienda de mi antigua casa –Dijo Max.

–Umn… ¿Te quieres quedar en mi casa, Rei? –Lo miró– Así será mucho más fácil que me despiertes –Se rió.

–Ah –Eso no lo había pensado, quizá en alguna parte de su memoria recordaba que Takao siempre lo invitaba a su casa cuando estaba de visita pero su intención nunca fue auto-invitarse– Te lo agradezco mucho Takao, pero no quiero…

–No, No. No me salgas con eso de las molestias. Te estoy invitando. Quédate.

–Está bien –Sonrió afablemente.

Takao sonrió ante su afirmativa y luego regresó esa mirada brillante…

–Oye Kai, ¿Qué te parece si Max va contigo? Así tú lo despiertas.

–¡No soy como tú! –Se defendió Max ruborizándose, pero luego reparó en el hecho de la oración completa dicha por el peliazul. Kai no dijo nada.

Saliendo de la fonda todos se despidieron.

–Nos vemos mañana chicos –Se despidió Kyo.

–Si –Dijo Hiromi.

–Te pasamos a dejar a tu casa, Hiromi –Dijo Rei.

–Gracias Rei.

–Vamos, Rei –Miró a los demás– Kai, Max descansen.

–Suerte amigos –Dijo Rei con voz tranquila.

–Si –Respondió el rubio. Mirándolos alejarse. Él y Kai se quedaron allí parados– Eh, Kai te veo mañana.

–¿A dónde vas? –preguntó serio el peligris.

–¿Eh?, pues a mi casa.

–No digas tonterías, vendrás conmigo –Dijo con un gesto inexpresivo dándose vuelta y comenzando a caminar.

Max se sorprendió y le siguió dudoso.

–¿De verdad?

Kai se detuvo.

–¿No quieres? –lo miró.

–No, no es eso n.nU –Dijo un poco apenado– es solo que pensé que Takao te hacía una broma.

–Suele pasar –Dijo sonriendo con sarcasmo y reanudó su paso.

Max trató de ya no sorprenderse, aunque Kai estaba inusualmente amable, lo más raro no era eso, sino el que le hubiera tomado la palabra a Takao. Allí había algo que le intrigaba y ahora que estaría con Kai el resto de la noche buscaría el momento apropiado para preguntar lo que pasaba allí, por que estaba seguro de que había algo oculto tras esas sonrisas…

Tsu zu ku… (Continuará…)

(1) Capítulo 7 de Beyblade V-force (BB 2002) Cuando Max llega al aeropuerto y ve a Hiromi, pregunta por el nombre de la chica Bonita. Kyo le explica a Hiromi que Max dice eso de cada chica que conoce. (En otras palabras que fuera o no bonita el lo decía).

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Diferencias &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

**Notas finales:**

Eso fue todo por ahora, el siguiente capítulo estará en dos semanas. ¿Aburrido? Lo sé. Pero espero que te haya gustado **Kaily**, aunque sea un poquito, lo hice con todo cariño para ti. Y si alguien más leyó también espero les haya gustado (Aunque lo dudo).

Comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, cartas bomba, (Menos virus) jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres (Sigo con lo mismo xD) serán bien recibidos.

Si te gusta esta historia y quieres que continúe házmelo saber por medio de un comentario, para dejar un comentario da un "click" al botoncito morado de la izquierda que dice "Go" y a escribir.

¡Mil gracias por leer y luego nos leemos!

ATTE: Senshi Hisaki Raiden "La legendaria swordgirl princess".

Do svidan ya !

(До свидаья!)

19


	2. 02: Averiguaciones

**Diferencias.**

**By Senshi Hisaki Raiden.**

(17 de Diciembre del 2007)

_Quiero aclarar que los personajes de Beyblade pertenecen a Takao Aoki y que no persigo ningún fin lucrativo al realizar este fan fic._

**Rating**: T (13+)

**Genero**: Romance/ Ironias/ Angst (siempre igual xD)

**Advertencias**: Shonen-ai (SI no te gusta este tipo de historia NO sigas leyendo), Tal vez sufrimiento de los protagonistas xD. Manejo de nombres originales japoneses.

**Notas de la Autora**:

No tengo mucho que decir, salvo que gracias por haber leído este fic a: **Kaily H**. (La festejada xD), a **Takai-chan H**., a **Quimera Dreams**, a **Megumi Kinomiya**, a **Hyuu-chan, **a **Kizuna/Nene **y a** Leika Tamaki**. Se les agradece sus opiniones y comentarios.

Si alguien más lee esta historia y les gusta, dejen su E-mail o su review por **log in**. Cada actualización les llegará una notificación por E-mail. Los que no dejen E-mail y no tenga Log in, se les responderá en mi perfil xD

**Aclaraciones:**

–Diálogos; "..." Resaltar palabras o frases; _---Cursiva--- _Recuerdos; /…../ Pensamientos; (…) aclaraciones; °…° Conversación telefónica

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**02: Averiguaciones.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

La noche seguía avanzando, ya casi las nueve y media de la noche. Después de que dejaran a Hiromi en su casa, ahora Rei y Takao caminaban solos hacía el Dojo Kinomiya. Ambos iban muy callados, cosa que para Rei era rara pues Takao siempre hablaba mucho. A veces no había nada real de que hablar pero el encontraba algo que decir. Después de todo ya lo decía un proverbio:

"Si el ser humano solo hablara cuando fuera necesario hace mucho que habría perdido el habla"

Ese solo refrán le hizo pensar en Kai, a él se le aplicaba, a veces parecía que de verdad no sabía hablar, y definitivamente hablaba muy poco porque era verdad, no siempre era necesario… pero hoy había hablado mucho, y en la mayoría de todas esas ocasiones lo había hecho para dirigirse a Takao, aunque recordaba que algunas veces hace años también había sido así… de alguna bizarra forma. Lo que ahora más presente tenía era la escena que observó cuando iba llegando.

…

_---No Kai, ¡Cálmate! ¿Qué no ves que estas asustando a Max?---._

_---¿Por ser tan amable? Debo de dejar de hacer eso---._

_---How?---._

_---Ahora lo estas confundiendo. ¿Ves?---._

_---Entonces no saludo eso es más normal ---._

…

Definitivamente, eran Takao y Kai gastándole una broma a Max.

–¿Cómo está tu abuelo, Takao? –Se le ocurrió preguntar.

–¿Umn? –Volteó sin dejar de sonreír– ¿El viejo? Está bien, ya anda un poco más tranquilo. Ya no es tan ocioso, pero sigue teniendo ese carácter fuerte –giró sus ojos de izquierda a derecha– Todavía nos sermonea a Kai y a mi, en cuanto puede.

Rei notó que Kai terminó sin ningún motivo incluido en lo que decía.

–Se trata de tu abuelo después de todo, y seguramente todavía tiene cosas que enseñarte.

–Tal vez…

No dijeron nada relevante después de eso, llegaron al Dojo…

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Diferencias &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Mientras tanto…

Max y Kai caminaban por las calles de Tokio, pero hacía el otro lado de la ciudad, por donde había la mayoría de casas grandes. A decir verdad estaba retirado de la casa de Kyo, o de Takao. Pues incluso tomaron el tren para llegar. El silencio se había hecho desde hacía rato. Lo cual era cómodo para Kai, pero un poco incomodo para Max.

–¿Por qué tan callado? –Preguntó Kai de pronto.

Max hasta brincó. Kai estaba parado ante él mirándolo con atención.

–¡Ah! –Sonrió apenado por su reacción n.nU –No quiero molestarte.

–No me molestas –Aclaró restándole importancia a eso, y reanudó su paso.

–¡Genial! Es solo que recuerdo que a ti te gusta el silencio.

–A veces.

Se formó otro silencio de nueva cuenta después de eso.

–Te agradezco la invitación Kai. Papá me dio las llaves de la tienda, pero hace tiempo que no estoy ahí y los que se hacen cargo, no se como tengan la casa.

–Umn.

–Este… ¿La mansión está sola?

–No.

Aunque Kai le estaba respondiendo, Max sentía que estaba siendo cortante con él. Pese a que en el día le había parecido que estaba más abierto y quizás hasta contento, pero ahora ya no se veía igual, aunque había una cierta diferencia entre este Kai y el de hacía años.

–Vivo con los sirvientes –Reanudó Kai al cabo– como desde hace unos años. No son mala gente.

Max sabía de antemano que Kai ya no vivía con el abuelo, después de lo ocurrido durante el primer torneo mundial de beyblade, pero sonrió al escuchar que Kai consideraba a los sirvientes como una grata compañía. Llegaron al fin a la mansión.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Diferencias &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Después de saludar al abuelo. Takao y Rei habían ido de prisa a arreglarse para dormir. Puesto que ya habían comido bastante bien no necesitaban comer nada más. Takao sacó unos futones de sus armarios. Le entregó uno a Rei, y juntos fueron al Dojo para acomodarse. Después de hacerlo. Rei se recostó sobre el futón, se sentía tan bien. El viaje había sido largo y además no se había recostado desde hacía rato. Miró el techo del Dojo por unos instantes…

–Cuatro años hace que nos conocemos…

Takao se sentó en el futón agarrando sus piernas y mirando hacia Rei.

–Si… y aun recuerdo lo pedante que fuiste conmigo en nuestro primer encuentro.

–Yo también lo recuerdo– se rió el de cabellos azabaches, girando su cara hacia Takao para mirarlo, pero sin levantarse, solo dobló sus brazos tras su nuca.

–¡Y no es que sea rencoroso! –Se apresuró a aclarar el peliazul.

Rei rió.

–Claro que no. No iba a decir eso.

–Ya veo… –Se pasó una mano por la nuca en señal de pena– Kai siempre me dice: "rencoroso" cuando digo algo que recuerdo.

/Otra vez Kai en la platica/ –Pensó Rei y estirando sus pies de un impulso se sentó, quedando apoyado con sus brazos en el futón. Desde esa posición miró a Takao– ¿Qué hay entre ustedes, Takao?

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Diferencias &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Después de que Kai dijera a sus sirvientes que él se quedaría esa noche y de que prepararan una habitación para él. Max se sentía más tranquilo, incluso Kai le había llamado "amigo" al momento de dar las órdenes a todos.

–¿Quieres algo antes de dormir? –Preguntó Kai.

–Estoy lleno– Respondió el rubio– pero me encantaría una taza de leche caliente si no es mucha molestia.

Kai indicó a sus sirvientes sobre eso, y después ambos fueron al comedor. Los sirvientes atendían si demora a las órdenes de su patrón. Pero no se veía que lo hicieran por obligación, parecían estar a gusto. Kai y Max entraron al comedor. Y al ver las sillas acojinadas Max se dejó ir sentándose en ellas comprobando lo que pensó…

/Son muy cómodas/– Miró a Kai acercarse lentamente hasta tomar asiento en la mesa también. –Esto es muy cómodo Kai, ojalá yo tuviera a muchos sirvientes haciéndome todo.

Kai bufó.

–Lo mismo dice Takao.

Max reacciono al oír a Kai hablar de Takao de pronto.

–Cuando tienes sirvientes estos no hacen lo que tú no quieres hacer, sino lo que tú sabes hacer, pero requieres apoyo.

–Pero, eso no es del todo cierto, Kai –Dijo– siempre habrá una o dos cosas que otra persona sabrá hacer y tú no. Por eso las personas conviven –Dijo refiriéndose a los sirvientes pero al mismo tiempo a otra cosa.

–Umn –Fue todo lo que dijo. Mientras que ya llegaba uno de los sirvientes con dos vasos vacíos y una jarra llena de leche. –Gracias Haruki –Dijo Kai al recibirlos. –No es necesario que sirvas puedes retirarte.

–Con permiso –Dijo la muchacha y se fue.

Kai miró a Max indicándole que podía empezar.

–Gracias Kai –Sonrió ocultando sus ojos azules. Después de servirse– Oye Kai. ¿Alguna vez haz invitado a Taka a quedarse –preguntó ya con mucha más confianza, después de ver la actitud de su amigo.

Kai cerró sus amatistas y una sonrisa burlona apareció en sus labios.

–Ese baka se invita solo.

Max sonrió emocionado. Cuando alguien se auto-invita es por que el grado de confianza es muy alto. Ahora entendía por que Takao aseguró que Kai lo aceptaría a él en su casa. Y por que Kai no se negó ante el supuesto.

/Y tu no te niegas Kai/

Kai si era más abierto después de todo. Cualquier sentimiento de incomodidad o precaución en Max desapareció definitivamente después de eso. Ambos terminaron su leche y se dirigieron al primer piso, para las habitaciones. Max no podía dejar de pensar en que Takao había hecho a Kai cambiar tanto, en relación al primer Kai que conocieron_…_

…

_---No deberías de sonreír siempre (1) ---._

…

Había sido su fría respuesta. De ese Kai y este poco había. Y es que hay un dicho muy cierto: "El que no quiere no cambia", pero Kai había cambiado por Takao, para él. Mientras caminaban por unos pasillos Max decidió hablar ya sin ningún problema y calmar su curiosidad.

–¿Cómo fue, Kai?

–¿El que?

–Lo de Takao y tú. ¿Cómo comenzó?

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Diferencias &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

–¿Qué hay entre ustedes, Takao?

El peliazul había regresado su mirada hacia su pelinegro amigo, con algo de confusión.

–¿Qué, "que hay"? –Reiteró– ¿A que te refieres Rei?

Rei se acomodó en el futón sentándose con las piernas cruzadas.

–Me refiero a su relación. Los noté muy cercanos hoy...

Takao reaccionó al fin y antes de que Rei terminara incluso de plantear su respuesta, se echó a reír.

–… –Rei dejó de hablar para verlo. – ¿Takao?

–Tú, pensaste que… –Balbuceó y siguió riendo.

–¡Ya deja eso, Takao! –Se cruzó de brazos, pues sintió como que Takao se burlaba de él– Respóndeme.

Takao dejó de reír y respiró hondo, sin perder su sonrisa.

–Me encantaría decir algo Rei, pero no puedo –Volteó el rostro riendo otro poco–, no puedo por que no hay nada entre nosotros más que amistad.

–¿En verdad? –Dijo Rei sorprendido de escuchar eso, Takao tumbaba de un solo tiro todas sus hipótesis.

–No pongas esa cara Rei –Agregó Kinomiya al ver su cara otra vez.

–Ah… –Inclinó la vista– perdón–, se sintió apenado– es que juraría que vi algo más.

–¿Cómo que? –Dijo Takao divertido acomodándose en la cama bien atentamente esperando lo que Rei fuera a decir.

Kon se apenó más al ver esa reacción de Takao, todavía se comportaba como un niño, definitivamente se sintió fuera de lugar por lo que había pensado.

–Olvídalo, fue solo cosa mía– se levantó esquivando la vista de Takao, y poniendo de buen pretexto el acomodarse en el futón para dormir.

–Ohh –Dijo con desilusión infantil– ¿Entonces no me dirás?

–Olvídalo –Una gotita bajó por su nuca– de cualquier modo –Alzó la cobija y se comenzó a meter –… si Kai y tú fueran algo más, sería… –Hizo una pausa buscando la palabra adecuada– raro… –Fue lo único que encontró "adecuado".

–Evidentemente –Dijo el peliazul, haciendo lo mismo con su futón– Nos confundes Rei… y muy feamente.

Rei lo miró y sonrió con tranquilidad.

–No lo digo por eso –Miró hacia el techo– es que serían una pareja algo dispareja.

–Ah, ya veo –Dijo Takao, con simpleza aunque le había disgustado un poco lo que Rei había dicho. –Y si fuera el caso… ¿Con quien quedaría mejor Kai? ¿Con Max? –Ironizó– ¿O… quizás contigo? –Se volteó en la cama para mirar la reacción de Rei.

–Mejor durmamos –Desvió el tema Rei y se recostó dándose vuelta al lado contrario de donde estaba Takao, tapándose con la cobijas. –/¿Cómo le habrá ido a Max con Kai? Ojalá no se haya atrevido a preguntar lo mismo/ –pensó, temiendo por su amigo rubio.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Diferencias &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

–Lo de Takao y tú. ¿Cómo comenzó?

Kai no detuvo su paso, mientras que reflexionaba esas palabras…

–Vamos Kai, no seas tímido. Dime –Insistió el rubio por el silencio de ruso-japonés.

–No soy tímido –Respondió Kai, deteniéndose al fin y mirando al rubio– ¿Qué insinúas?

Max paró en seco, al ver el rostro serio de Kai contemplarlo.

–¿Eh…? ¿Insinuar? How? –Dijo sorprendido– A ti te gusta Taka ¿No?

–… –El peligris se quedó callado un momento, al parecer nada raro en él, pero después bufó con sarcasmo– ¿Gustarme ese baka?

–¿No te gusta? –preguntó Max acercándose un poco más a él para confirmar.

–Claro que no –Dijo con los ojos cerrados.

–Aahh… –Expresó Max con desilusión– Juraría que vi algo entre ustedes.

/¿Algo?/ –pensó Kai abriendo sus ojos e interrogando con ellos a Mizuhara– ¿Qué? –quiso saber.

Max cerró sus ojos y cruzó sus brazos, exagerando un gesto serio y dubitativo.

–Los vi muy cercanos y atentos el uno con el otro. Cada uno parecía saber lo que el otro pensaba. Además sus miradas entre ustedes eran distintas… y a donde quiera que íbamos, ustedes estaban juntos, y lo más llamativo, estaban bromeando juntos.

Kai desvió la vista.

–Rei y tú también se pararon juntos, todo el día de hoy.

–¡Ah! –Expresó Max– ¡No me la voltees Kai! Rei y yo lo hicimos por que ambos estamos un poco fuera del circulo (2) y estábamos confundidos.

Kai regresó solo su mirada pero no el rostro, atisbando la reacción de Max.

–¿Rei también pensó algo tan absurdo? –Dijo con frialdad y cierto fastidio.

–Una cosa es que yo me equivoque –Se apresuró Max a defender a Rei– Pero Rei, es mucho más analítico para esto.

Kai se burló.

–¿El reconoce a "este tipo" de personas cuando las ve?

–No quise decir eso… –Dijo Max contrariado por eso.

El peligris se dio vuelta.

–Te hace falta dormir –Aunque eso sonara como un gesto de preocupación, no lo era del modo en que lo había dicho Kai. De ese modo también dio fin a esa "absurda" plática.

Max siguió tras él con una mirada fija en su cabeza.

/A mi no me engañas Kai… ¡Estoy completa y absolutamente seguro de que ustedes se gustan/ –Fueron sus seguros pensamientos…–/ Bueno, lo estaré en cuanto Rei me cuente que dijo Taka/ –Dudó al final.

Llegaron al fin a la habitación. Kai abrió la puerta. Y allí estaban todavía algunos de sus sirvientes acomodando la habitación.

–Ya está señor –Dijo una de ellas.

–Gracias –Dijo sin emoción alguna.

–Buenas noches, con permiso

–Thanks –Dijo el rubio. Mientras que ellas abandonaban la habitación dejándolos solos.

Max se acercó a la cama, la habitación era muy extensa y elegante, o eso le parecía.

–¡It's Great! No había tenido nunca una habitación tan grande para mi solo –Dijo dejándose caer en la cama y rebotando un poco sobre ella, para sentir el colchón.

Kai lo miró y sonrió.

/Igual que Takao/ –Pensó.

Max se encontró con la mirada de Kai y se levantó de inmediato.

–Perdón Kai, no vaya yo a dañar tu colchón… –Se disculpó llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

/Excepto por eso/ –Pensó de nuevo el oji-amatista.

…

_Takao entró corriendo a esa habitación._

_---¡Que cama tan grande! –Dijo saltando a ella._

_El entraba en seguida de él, mirándolo con una expresión de pocos amigos._

_---Kinomiya… –Dijo entre dientes._

_El aludido se incorporó y comenzó mecerse en la cama._

_---¡Ven Kai, juguemos los dos!---_

_---¡Oye! –Se acercó– ¡Vas a botar todos los resortes del colchón!---._

_---¿Eh? –Dijo sorprendido y luego desvió la vista– Oh, vamos. Es solo un colchón. Si se echa a perder se compra otro y ya. Para eso tienes mucho dinero---._

_El se había sentido mucho más molesto con ese comentario. Takao era un descarado._

_---¡Esta es la ultima vez que te auto-invitas!---._

_---Pero si es la primera vez que estoy aquí –Dijo con pena._

_---¡Por eso lo digo! –Lo apuntó con su dedo perdiendo, a demás de los modales, la poca de paciencia que tenía._

_Pero a Takao eso no le importaba así que alzándose un poco agarró esa mano que estiraba hacia él. La idea era tirarlo en la cama con él, pero Kai puso resistencia._

_---¿Qué crees que haces? –Dijo con mucha molestia._

_Takao se molestó._

_---Vamos, Kai. No seas cuadrado---._

_---¿Si yo te pido que dejes de ser un niño tonto, dejaras de serlo? –Dijo con una sonrisa fría y sarcástica---._

_Takao suspiró rendido._

_---¡De acuerdo, dejémoslo entonces! –Dijo cruzando los brazos._

_Suspiró tratando de calmarse, después de todo sabía que ya no se desharía de Takao por lo que restaba de la noche. Y no iba a sacarlo a la fuerza, no era un desconsiderado como todos pensaban y menos después de el apoyo que recibió de Kinomiya por muchos años. Se dio la vuelta y dijo:_

_---Quédate aquí… y no me causes…---._

_No supo como pero Takao había aprovechado su desatención para meter su pie entre sus piernas y hacerlo caer. Justo de espaldas sobre él._

_---¡Auch! –Escuchó el quejido del peliazul._

_El se hizo a un lado de inmediato al sentir el cuerpo del otro bajo su espalda._

_---¡Kinomiya! –Lo miró con cierta preocupación. _

_Takao sonrió al ver ese gesto poco frecuente en el rostro del ruso-japonés._

_---Estoy bien. Eres muy ligero –Se alzó un poco apoyándose en sus codos –Debes de comer más---._

_---¿Cómo tú? –Preguntó sentándose en el otro lado de la cama mirándolo con molestia por ese comentario._

_---¡Brinca Kai! –Dijo al tiempo que ponía en práctica la sugerencia._

_---Kinomiya… –Arrastró las palabras, poniéndose una mano en la cara, sintiendo como la cama se mecía. Es que ese tonto nunca se podía poner serio._

_---Era una broma, ríete –Dijo el peliazul dejando de mover la cama y echándose a reír._

…

Dejó sus recuerdos al fin enfocando a su invitado.

–Es solo un colchón –Le respondió– Si se hecha a perder se compra otro y fin del asunto –Concluyó restándole importancia al tema.

Max alzó la vista y aunque tardó en reaccionar de lo dicho por su peligris amigo, al fin sonrió.

–Gracias, Kai.

–Te veo mañana. A las ocho, para prepáranos –Dijo con voz calmada.

–Okay.

Kai abandonó la habitación.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Diferencias &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Al día siguiente… En el Dojo Kinomiya.

–Taka… –Se escuchó la voz de Rei. El sol apenas y se filtraba por las ventanas superiores del Dojo –¿Taka…?– El pelinegro se encontraba inclinado hacía el peliazul, que estaba durmiendo como una piedra, sin escuchar su voz. Rei todavía ni se vestía, tenía puesta una pijama color pistache, pues despertar a Takao era su prioridad, puesto que le prometió a este despertarlo para llegar a tiempo a la reunión de hoy. Por ello, en cuento se despertó lo primero que hizo fue hablarle, no obstante cuando no recibió respuesta de éste, abandonó el futón y se acercó hasta al de él –¡Taka!– Reforzó su voz, pero Takao ni siquiera se movía. Suspiró cerrando los ojos– ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? –Se dijo así mismo. De pronto algo llegó a su mente algo del día anterior.

…

_---Y si fuera el caso… ¿Con quien quedaría mejor Kai? ¿Con Max?---._

…

–Ajá. Y yo contigo –Dijo irónico y en voz alta. No le preocupaba si Takao le escuchaba, por que era "Obvio" que no– ¡Taka! –Forzó su voz de nuevo, y tomándolo del hombro, lo agitó– ¡Taka! –Lo movió con ambas manos.

–Umn…

Al oír esa protesta del peliazul sonrió.

/¡Lo logré!/ ¡Taka despierta!

–Mn… A horita…–balbuceó y se reacomodó.

–¡No te duermas otra vez! –Replicó, estaba por decir algo más cuando un ruido llegó a sus oídos. Volteó hacía las ropas de Takao, y miró como la pantalla de su celular se iluminaba. –Taka, es tu cel –Pero el peliazul no le hizo caso.

Rei se estiró hasta tomar el objeto en sus manos. Solo iba a ver de qué se trataba, entonces miró el titulo del mensaje que ponía. **De Kai. H: Para Rei K. **Eso le llamó la atención a Rei. Así que abrió el mensaje que decía:

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei sube el volumen y abre el siguiente mensaje que envíe.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

–¿Kai…? –Al instante el teléfono le anunció la recepción de otro mensaje. Lo miró con desconfianza. Pero al final buscó en el teléfono la manera de subir el volumen. Luego volvió al mensaje y al fin lo abrió… sonando la 5ta Sinfonía de Bethoveen (3) a todo volumen, y vaya que tenía buen volumen ese celular.

–¡AHHH!! –Se levantó Takao de un brinco. De hecho Rei también se agitó cuando escuchó esa música, pues recordaba que era empleada hace unos años como música para películas de miedo que incluían vampiros. De un solo movimiento cerró el mensaje…

–¡Demonios! –Expresó Takao. –¿Quieres matarme de un susto, Rei? –Se puso de pie y caminó hacia el chino, el cual retrocedió por reflejo.

–Ehh… Takao, yo… –Balbuceó al notar que Takao estaba molesto. En ese momento el celular sonó. Takao se acercó para quitarlo de las manos de Rei.

–¿Kai? ¬¬U

°¿Estas despierto?° –Se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

–¡Claro! ¿Estoy respondiendo, no?

°Entonces la sinfonía de Bethoveen funcionó°

Takao parpadeó.

–Debí suponer que fuiste tu… ¿Quieres matarme?

°No, solo me aseguro de que te veré hoy en el parque. No le riñas a Rei… y no te enojes, que es muy temprano para eso°

–¡Otra vez estas usando mis palabras en mi contra! –levantó la voz el peliazul, aunque no se sabía si estaba molesto o contento. Por lo menos Rei no lo supo, estaba muy extrañado con esa conversación telefónica, si, debido al silencio general la alcanzó a escuchar toda. –He creado un monstruo –Comentó Takao tras terminar la llamada.

Después de ese incidente. Takao y Rei se prepararon para salir. Ambos prepararon el desayuno tanto para ellos como para él abuelo. Platicaron un poco de todo mientras lo hacían y desde luego. Kai terminó incluido en la conversación varias veces. Primero por su método "despertador" tan peculiar y después… prácticamente por todo. Al parecer Kai y él había convivido mucho en ese tiempo que habían varias cosas que decir. Rei reconocía que Takao logró lo que él nunca pudo: hacer hablar a Kai. Ya había descartado cualquier loca idea de su cabeza. Takao y Kai eran grandes amigos ahora. Solo eso.

Después del desayuno. Salieron del Dojo rumbo al punto de encuentro. Eran justo las nueve con treinta y cinco minutos.

–¡Alcánzame Rei! –Gritó el peliazul echando a correr.

Rei sonrió.

–No me retes o perderás. –Respondió y también corrió.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Diferencias &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Max y Kai ya se encontraban en el lugar de la reunión. Max sonreía calmadamente meciendo sus pies y golpeando la parte de debajo de la fuente. Kai estaba de pie recargado del contorno de la fuente pero sin sentarse. Max lo miró por un momento recordando la broma que Kai había montado hace unas horas para despertar a Takao. Se veía tan serio, pero ahora sabía que Kai también sabía hacer buenas bromas, incluso algunas muy pesadas, pero había sido divertido ver esa parte de él y claro también fue divertido porque no lo habían despertado a él así. Takao se escuchaba muy molesto por el celular. Miró como Kai abría sus ojos para mirar hacia a algún lado.

–Ahí vienen –Dijo con un gesto tranquilo pero con una sonrisa.

Max volteó hacia donde Kai miraba…

Rei llegó corriendo hasta allí, y de un salto se subió en la orilla de la fuente. Donde Max estaba sentado y Kai recargado.

–¡Gane! –Dijo con énfasis, aunque le faltaba un poco el aire. Luego miró al peligris y al rubio– Hola… chicos…

–Hola Rei.

Kai solo lo miró y regresó su vista al camino por donde llegaba Takao agitado. Kinomiya se inclinó apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas.

–Siete a nueve… no… estuvo… tan… mal– Hizo varias pausas para recuperar el aire.

Rei bajó de la fuente.

–¿Te has cansado… mucho? –Preguntó– Creo que… necesitas hacer más… ejercicio.

Takao sonrió, alzando la mirada.

–Ya… verás… al rato…

Rei sonrió. También estaba agitado, pero menos que su amigo peliazul.

–Takao, respira primero y después hablas– Dijo Kai con voz tranquila.

–Kai… –Le sonrió el peliazul. – ¡Vas a ver!… por lo del… "despertador" –Fingió molestia.

El peligris sonrió sin vacilar, llegó hasta el peliazul y poniendo una mano en su espalda y otra en su pecho, dijo:

–Respira una vez por la boca… y otra por la nariz.

Max y Rei se voltearon a ver, no sabían que opinar de eso… aunque cualquiera pensaría que NO hacía falta que Kai tocara así a Takao para decirle eso… No por que fuera malo, pero no era propio de él.

Cuando al fin llegaron Kyo, y Hiromi. Todos se pusieron en camino al parque de atracciones. Max y Rei solo estarían allí una semana en lo que sus amigos volvían a clase, la preparatoria a la que iban solo proporcionaba una semana de descanso entre periodos escolares. Por ello, querían crear entre ellos nuevos y divertidos recuerdos, aunque sonara algo muy simple.

–¿A que juego, iremos primero? –preguntó Hiromi.

–Que sea por votación –Dijo Kyo– como siempre lo hacemos.

–Esta bien –Dijeron todos.

–¡Vuelo al pino! –Alzó la mano Takao cual niño de primaria a su maestra.

–Carros chocones –Ese fue Max.

–Rueda de la fortuna –El siguiente fue Rei.

–Carros chocones –Ahora Kyo.

–Vuelo al pino –Contestó Hiromi.

Todos voltearon a ver a Kai que estaba tan callado como siempre.

–¿Kai? –Le habló Max– Vota por los carros, ¡por los carros! –Sugirió el americano-japonés.

Kai abrió su par de amatistas y sonrió levemente, alzando la mano.

–Vuelo al pino –Respondió.

–¡Ganamos! –Expresó Takao, chocando su mano con la de Kai y al final con la de Hiromi.

–Deben pensar que soy un aburrido… –Dijo Rei con desilusión, ya que el era el único que había pedido "Rueda de la fortuna".

–Claro que no, Rei –Dijo Takao dándole una palmada en la espalda– Solo que Primero iremos al Vuelo al pino, y al final a la Rueda.

Después de eso se dirigieron hasta dicho juego, Takao y Hiromi iban al frente, y Kai y Kyo les seguían de cerca, tratando de participar en la misma plática que los otros dos. Max y Rei se quedaron un poco atrás intencionalmente.

–¿Cómo te fue Rei?

–Bien –Respondió el otro simplemente. Mientras que miraba como Takao hablaba de algo, bajo la atenta mirada de Kai, que iba un poco atrás de él, pero… bueno, Kyo también parecía muy atento… tal vez.

–Yo le pregunté a Kai si le gustaba Takao.

Las palabras de Max hicieron reaccionar a Rei.

–¿Lo hiciste? –Dijo Sorprendido, no pensó que Max tuviera el valor de preguntarle algo así a Kai.

–Si.

–¿Y que pasó? –Quiso saber, ya que era obvio que Kai no lo había matado, ni parecía estar enojado o de mal humor.

–Pues… –se cruzó de brazos– Solo se rió y dijo: "Gustarme ese baka" –Max imitó la postura y la voz de Kai.

Rei abrió un poco más los ojos en sorpresa.

–¿Se rió? –Repitió– A mí me pasó algo similar con Takao.

–¿Ehh? –Exclamó Max con desilusión– No me digas eso…

–Si, me dijo que solo eran amigos –Contestó regresando la mirada al frente y contemplando como ahora Kai iba al lado de peliazul diciendo algo, que hasta allí no alcanzaba a escuchar. –Quizás nos hemos ido con la finta… (4)

–¡Pues yo digo que son unos mentirosos! –Soltó Max de pronto.

Una gotita de pena bajó por la cabeza de Rei.

–Oye Max…

–¡Se los voy a preguntar de frente y a los dos! –Dijo también– ¡Haber si se atreven a negar que se gustan!

–Max…

–… tal vez y hasta son amantes y ni Kyo, ni Hiromi lo saben.

–¿A-amantes? –Repitió Rei ruborizándose un poco– ¿No hablas en serio? –Lo volteó a ver con incomodidad.

–¿Eh? Claro que hablo en serio. No sería nada raro si "eso" pasara…

Rei se agachó.

–No vayas a decir eso frente a Kai… por muy simpático que parezca ahora, no creo que se frente de matarte por andar diciendo eso de él tan descaradamente… y menos si no es verdad…

–¡Pero Rei…! –Se quejó el ojiazul, ante lo que decía el de ojos dorados.

–T-tengo una idea, por que no les preguntamos a Hiromi y a Kyo sobre esto antes. Tal vez ellos nos den pistas– agregó Kon.

–Umn… Está bien, pero después les preguntaré directamente a ellos –Se obstinó el rubio.

Tsu zu ku… (Continuará…)

(1) Cuando Kai y Max están apunto de enfrentarse. El rubio le ofrece su mano y dice "Que gane el mejor", pero Kai pasa de lado y le dice "No deberías de sonreír siempre"

(2) "Fuera del círculo" Max se refiere a que por el tiempo de estar lejos, no se atreven a entrar de lleno al grupo, y se mantiene lejos para observar antes de hacerlo.

(3) "La 5ta Sinfonía de Bethoveen" Como bien pongo a recordar a Rei, es una música reconocida como de suspenso, utilizada trilladamente para escenas de miedo en programas. Si no la recuerdas la puedes buscar en Youtube . Com por ese titulo.

(4) "Irse con la finta", es equivalente a "Irse con la primera impresión" o también ""Dejarse llevar por las apariencias".

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Diferencias &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

**Notas finales:**

Tal y como prometí, aquí está el capi xD. El siguiente capítulo estará a principios de enero, sino pasa antes algo (Ojalá sea algo bueno mínimo). Sé que ya todos lo notaron, el Kai que manejo en esta historia es diferente del que usualmente manejo, pero si se fijan sigue siendo el mismo, en varios aspectos solo que ya se relajo o eso parece (xD) ¿O ustedes que creen?

Comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, cartas bomba, (Menos virus) jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres (Sigo con lo mismo xD) serán bien recibidos.

Si te gusta esta historia y quieres que continúe házmelo saber por medio de un comentario, para dejar un comentario da un "click" al botoncito morado de la izquierda que dice "Go" y a escribir.

**¡Mil gracias por leer, este es otro año más que paso en este sitio, y que todavía leen mis jaladas. Por ello y por más. **

**Feliz navidad y año nuevo a todos y a todas! ¡Nos leemos en el 2008!**

ATTE: Senshi Hisaki Raiden "La legendaria swordgirl princess".

(Поздравления!!)

Felicidades!!

21


	3. 03: Respuestas precipitadas

**Diferencias.**

**By Senshi Hisaki Raiden.**

(30 de Diciembre del 2007 al 04 de Febrero de 2008)

_Quiero aclarar que los personajes de Beyblade pertenecen a Takao Aoki y que no persigo ningún fin lucrativo al realizar este fan fic._

**Rating**: T (13 )

**Genero**: Romance/ Ironias/ Angst (siempre igual xD)

**Advertencias**: Shonen-ai (SI no te gusta este tipo de historia NO sigas leyendo), Tal vez sufrimiento de los protagonistas xD. Manejo de nombres originales japoneses.

**Notas de la Autora**:

No tengo mucho que decir, salvo que este fic sigue dedicado totalmente a **Kaily-chan H.** y agradezco a los lectores: A **Rub**, a **Jery H**., a **Phoenix Mildred**, a **Takaita H**., a **Takao H**, a **Quimera Dreams**, a **Amazona Verde**, a **Megumi Kinomiya**, y a **Leika Tamaki**. Se les agradece sus opiniones y comentarios.

Si alguien más lee esta historia y les gusta, dejen su E-mail o su review por **log in**. Cada actualización les llegará una notificación por E-mail. Los que no dejen E-mail y no tenga Log in, se les responderá en mi perfil xD

**Aclaraciones:**

–Diálogos; "..." Resaltar palabras o frases; _---Cursiva--- _Recuerdos; /…../ Pensamientos; (…) aclaraciones.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**03: Respuestas precipitadas.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

–T-tengo una idea, –dijo el pelinegro de pronto calmando las quejas de su rubio amigo– por que no les preguntamos a Hiromi y a Kyo sobre esto antes. Tal vez ellos nos den pistas– finalizó.

–Umn… Está bien, pero después les preguntaré directamente a ellos –aseguró el rubio.

Después de eso llegaron finalmente al primer juego que eligieron por voto. Ahora estaban parados haciendo fila para subirse.

–Este juego es genial. ¡Me encanta! –Dijo Takao– es como si de verdad pudieras volar, y sin alas.

–Volar en avión no es igual –Agregó la castaña.

Kai afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza.

Kyo se encontraba atrás del pequeño grupo de ganadores (Del primer juego), parado frente a Max y Rei. Suspiró pero sonrió.

–Ellos tres siempre eligen ese juego.

–Ah… –dijo Max, por decir algo. Y luego miró a Rei, ya que a él no se le ocurría nada más que decir.

–Oye Kyo– empezó el pelinegro, al notar la espera de Max, aunque no estaba muy seguro tampoco de cómo preguntar.

–Dime.

Rei miró a los tres adelante, y captó una inesperada sonrisa de Kai, y eso le hizo formular algo.

–¿Desde cuando, Takao y Kai se llevan tan bien?

–¿Umn? –Los volteó a ver, como si antes no lo hubiera notado, o como si verlos le ayudara a su memoria– creo que poco después de que iniciáramos nuestras reuniones de estudio.

–¿Para la preparatoria?

–Si, de hecho, Kai fue muy amable en aceptar estudiar con nosotros. Pero casi siempre terminaba enojado con Takao al término de una sesión– Continuo Kyo– Y a veces discutían durante estas.

Max y Rei se miraron entre si al escuchar eso. No se imaginaban una sesión de estudio con Kai y Takao allí, y no se imaginaban tampoco por que Kai había accedido a participar.

–Una vez discutieron muy fuerte, que hasta se dijeron de lo que se iban a morir. –Dijo él castaño todavía sorprendido por eso– Hiromi y yo nos preocupamos mucho.

Después de pasar por el primer juego. El rubio y el pelinegro se acercaron a Hiromi mientras que caminaban a la siguiente fila del siguiente juego.

–Takao es un terco por naturaleza –Respondió Hiromi– y Kai, otro poco– Eso fue lo que dijo, mientras que Kyo, Takao y Kai estaban más adelante hablando de otra cosa. –No sé como le hizo para que Kai aceptara regresar a las sesiones de estudio. Pero por lo que Kai dijo, parece que prometió esforzarse más.

–¿Y que pasó? –Inquirió Max interesado en ese punto.

La castaña suspiró.

–Nada bueno. Kai comenzó a presionar a Takao, y él… se hartó. Discutieron de nuevo –cerró los ojos– pero esa segunda discusión fue muy rara…

–Yo diría que muy tonta –Afirmó Kyo, a los dos mientras que estaban ahora haciendo fila para subir a la Rueda panorámica.

–¿Por qué tonta? –Preguntó Max.

–Pues para mi, todas las discusiones son tontas –aseguró Rei, cerrando sus topacios.

Kyo asintió.

–Si, lo que quiero decir es que, esta no fue como la primera. En esa de verdad se ofendieron y dijeron cosas hirientes. No recuerdo todo lo que dijeron en la segunda, lo que si es que, en plena discusión. Se comenzaron a reír.

–¿Kai? –preguntó Max alzando una ceja como si lo que hubiera dicho su amigo de lentes fuera poco creíble; aunque lo era.

–No se rió a carcajadas como Takao, pero se rió, y ya era demasiado extraño que él hiciera algo así después de una pelea. Desde ese momento no volvió a haber un choque real entre ellos. Por lo regular, cuando están en desacuerdo se hacen una broma ligera y lo dejan. –Se llevó una mano a su barbilla como analizando algo– Aunque lo cierto es que hace mucho que no están en desacuerdo.

Max regresó la vista hacía Takao que hablaba con Hiromi bajo la atenta y silenciosa mirada de Kai. El oji-amatista se veía a gusto.

–¿Kai ya siempre sonríe? –Preguntó el rubio.

–No –respondió directo el castaño, mirando también a Kai– Es un caso especial. Con el resto de la gente es como lo recuerdo: Frío, arrogante, apático, cortante…

Rei lo miraba mientras que Kyo decía esas antiguas cualidades del ruso-japonés. Pues veía ya muy pocas de ellas en él.

–¿Y por que me preguntan de esto? –Quiso saber el castaño.

–Ah, es que como los vimos diferentes –Reconoció Rei.

–Ya veo. Pero pudieron preguntarles a ellos.

–Lo hicimos–. Afirmó Max con cierta molestia– Pero ninguno de los dos quiso hablar, ¿verdad Rei?

–Así es.

–¿En verdad? Que raro.

–Oye, Kyo –Reanudó Mizuhara sin pensarlo mucho– ¿Tu no crees que entre Taka y Kai pudiera haber más de lo que vemos?

Rei se sintió un poco incómodo con la pregunta de Max. Vaya que no conocía ese lado tan directo de su amigo. Por otro lado Kyo se quedó casi congelado con la pregunta, pero luego se rió.

–"Jajaja" que buen chiste Max.

El rubio se comenzó a reír a la par con Kyo.

–"Jajajajaja" Hablo en serio ¬¬ –Concluyó dejando de reír de súbito. Y mirándolo en extremo serio.

–Oigan, no se aíslen –Llegó Takao diciendo, sin dar oportunidad a que Kyo reaccionara a la expresión de Max. – Venimos juntos.

Se acercaron tras él, Kai y Hiromi.

–¡Confiesen! –Grito Max de pronto.

–¡Max! –Se alteraron Rei y Kyo.

Los otros tres atisbaron esa escena con desconcierto.

–Se gustan, ¿Verdad? –Preguntó mirándolos a los dos, pero, Hiromi estaba entre ellos. Y ella se ruborizó ante esa mirada del rubio. Takao, volteó a ver a la chica y Kai los miró a los dos.

–Estoy hablando de ustedes dos: Kai, Taka– Aclaró en seguida ante la confusión, no quería causarles conflictos con Hiromi, pensando de lleno que ya eran pareja.

–¿Qué? –Ahora si hablo la ojirojiza.

Kai entrecerró sus ojos mirando a Max con cansancio, pero sin decir nada.

–¿Tú también Max? –Cuestionó el peliazul.

–¡Vamos, Taka! Ya no lo nieguen– Hablo Max– ¡Ya los descubrí!

Rei se quitó la pena de encima un momento para mirar con atención la muda reacción de Kai. Takao miró los ojos azules de Max y se hecho a reír de pronto. Y Rei lo volvió a ver, esa reacción era idéntica a la de la noche pasada cuando él le hizo la pregunta.

–De acuerdo Max. Siento defraudarte –Afirmó Kinomiya–, pero Kai no me gusta, ni nada.

El aludido desvió su mirada al que hablaba.

–Todo lo que has visto hasta ahora, es broma. No significa nada –Concluyó haciendo un ademán con las manos.

–Es cierto. No significa nada –Recalcó Kai con un gesto de molestia, tras las palabras de Takao. Apartó la vista de todos, como antes lo hacía cuando estaba malhumorado.

/Kai ya se enojó/ –Pensó Rei al ver ese gesto.

–… –Max se quedó callado.

–¿Siguiente? –Escucharon la voz del encargado de hacerlos pasar a las cabinas de la noria– Están retrazando la fila.

Kai y Taka que estaban hasta el frente se movieron de inmediato sin pensar realmente lo que hacían. Al ver el encargado que nadie más se movía cerró la puerta de la cabina y la aseguró. La rueda avanzó hasta dejar otro compartimiento abajo para ser abordado.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Diferencias &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

–¿Por qué nadie más subió? –Preguntó Takao al ver que los chicos no había hecho nada para ir con ellos.

Kai no dijo nada. El peliazul lo miró de reojo, por alguna tonta razón sentía el ambiente un poco extraño. Kai y él llevaban tiempo de cohabitar con más frecuencia, y hacía mucho que había dejado se sentir esa sensación. Se sintió como en aquellos años en los que el peligris lo evitaba, y ese recuerdo le hizo sentir incómodo. Era ridículo, eso ya había quedado muy atrás. Sin embargo de pronto no se le ocurría nada que decir.

Kai miraba hacia fuera de la cabina a través del vidrio. No quería pensar nada, pero no sentía ganas de mirar a la persona que estaba con él. Se sentía incómodo, y deseó no haber subido a esa estúpida y aburrida rueda, mucho menos acompañado.

Takao suspiró lo más sigilosamente posible. ¿Y por que debía de pensar tanto para decir algo? Hacía mucho que Kai no se molestaba con ninguno de sus comentarios, aunque de pronto le pareció que estaba molesto. A la mejor era solo su imaginación. No obstante, aunque ahora hablaran más, eso no quitaba que Kai se quedara callado a veces y eso no significaba que estuviera enojado. Quizás era por lo que Max dijo, si, quizá eso era lo que pasaba, lo mejor sería que ambos expusieran su incomodidad con esa locura de Max.

–Que imaginación tienen los chicos –Rompió el silencio al fin.

Kai no se movió ni un centímetro de su posición. Taka sintió que lo ignoraba pero lo dejó pasar, pensó que era cosa de que había recordado el pasado de pronto y se había traslapado.

Tan solo continuó, desviando su vista hacia fuera, a través del vidrio.

–¿Creerás que ayer en la noche…, Rei me preguntó lo mismo? –Sonrió– Me dio mucha risa, yo solo le respondí que nos estaba confundiendo– rió otro poco olvidándose de que Kai parecía molesto antes. –Al final, dijo que si hubiera algo entre nosotros "más que de amistad", seríamos una pareja dispareja.

–… –Kai al fin lo volteó a ver, recordando la pregunta de Max la noche anterior, cuando iban hacía las habitaciones.

–¿Por qué pensarían Rei y Max, tal cosa? –Preguntó el peliazul con un gesto desenfadado.

…

_Max cerró sus ojos y cruzó sus brazos, exagerando un gesto serio y dubitativo._

_---Los vi muy cercanos y atentos el uno con el otro. Cada uno parecía saber lo que el otro pensaba. Además sus miradas entre ustedes eran distintas… y a donde quiera que íbamos, ustedes estaban juntos, y lo más llamativo, estaban bromeando juntos---._

…

Las palabras de Max llegaron a la mente de Kai.

–¿Tu nunca habías pensado en algo así? –preguntó con seriedad.

–¡Para nada! –Respondió el peliazul con una sonrisa indiferente.

–…– Kai se le quedó mirando…

…

_---… Cada uno parecía saber lo que el otro pensaba---._

…

–Ni si quiera me lo puedo imaginar –Siguió Takao sin voltear a mirar a Hiwatari. –Rei, tiene razón, sería raro… ¿No crees? –preguntó al fin mirando al otro.

–Umn –"dijo" Kai, haciendo un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo, y leve. Sin perder de vista a Takao. –Quizás se lo han figurado por lo que dijimos.

–¡Pero que tontería! –Expresó– esas eran solo bromas– Sonrió cerrando sus ojos.

La rueda ya llevaba una buena altura, pero aun faltaba para la cima.

–Estamos cerca de la cima– Anuncio Takao, acercándose más al vidrio hasta tocarlo. Luego se separó un poco para mirar a Kai, acercarse a él y echarle un brazo al cuello, para descansarlo en sus hombros. –Sería esta una buena fotografía– siguió mirando a Kai– como un símbolo de nuestra amistad.

–… –Kai cerró sus ojos sin decir nada. Y eso extrañó al peliazul.

–¿Kai? –Aflojó un poco el medio abrazo para mirarlo más de frente– ¿No me digas que tienes acrofobia? –Comenzó a bromear.

Kai abrió sus ojos de nuevo para mirarlo fijamente. Pero Taka solo siguió.

–…porque debiste decirlo mucho antes…

–Takao…

–¿Umn? –murmuró interrogante, con una sonrisa. Sintiendo como Kai alzaba su mano y la pasaba por su espalda. No le dio mucha importancia, no era la primera vez que Kai le respondía un medio abrazo, sin embargo lo raro fue que su mano no llegó a su hombro, sino que sintió la mano de Kai, tocar los cabellos de su nuca y lo empujaba…–¿Ka…?– No pudo terminar esa pregunta pues ahora los labios de Kai estaban sobre los suyos, impidiéndole hablar…

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Diferencias &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Hiromi veía divertida hacía afuera de la cabina. Kyo, Rei y Max estaban en la misma cabina, después de todo. Sentados. Max estaba desilusionado; Rei preocupado por saber que Kai estaba enojado y Kyo confuso. La única chica entre ellos regresó su vista a sus tres amigos.

–Vamos chicos no estén tan apachurrados, La hemos pasado muy bien este día.

–No puedo creerlo –La interrumpió Max– estaba seguro de que había algo entre ellos.

–Y ahora gracias a eso, Kai está enojado con nosotros –Soltó Rei con desgano.

–En verdad– Reclamó Kyo– yo todavía no entiendo de donde sacaron eso.

–Oigan…– Tachibana se sintió ignorada.

–¿Ustedes se opondrían? –Se alzó Max de pronto interrumpiendo la queja de Hiromi.

–¿Oponerme? –Reiteró la chica.

–Vamos Max, mejor ya deja esto –Aconsejó Rei– es un poco incómodo.

–Es verdad –Afirmó Kyouju.

–¿Incomodo? –Repitió el americano-japonés– No way! Si Kai y Taka fueran novios, ¡Yo los apoyaría! En mi prepa en E.U hay un grupo de apoyo a las parejas homosexuales ¡Y orgulloso me considero tolerante y a favor!

–Parece que si… –Comentó Rei, ante el discurso de su rubio amigo–, pero no molestemos más a Kai y a Takao con esto, de lo contrario, terminaremos peleados los pocos días que tenemos para vernos y estar juntos.

Max reaccionó.

–Está bien, pero… –suspiró– ¡Que desilusión! Estuve a punto de poder presumirles a mis amigos del club, que tengo un par de viejos amigos que son pareja.

–… u.úU –Una gran gota bajó por las cabezas de Kyo y Rei al escuchar los comentarios de Max.

–Que cosas tan poco comunes presumen en E.U –Dijo Hiromi al final para incluirse en la plática.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Diferencias &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Takao abrió sus ojos atónito al sentir los labios de Kai sobre los suyos. Kai primero había presionado suavemente sus labios contra los de Takao, y después los apresó, brindándoles una tierna caricia. Se alejó poco a poco de él al cabo de unos segundos, mirando el sorprendido rostro del peliazul. El cual solo atinó a alejarse de Kai de forma súbita.

–K-Kai… ¿P-Por que…? –No sabía exactamente que decir.

El peligris sonrió al ver la confusión de Takao.

–Me gustas –Dijo, con una mirada tierna.

Takao vio ese gesto en el rostro de Kai... ¿De verdad? ¿Eso era cierto…? No… Seguramente era una broma, Kai se reiría en algún momento, estaba seguro, y él no iba a darle en a entender que se lo había creído.

–No me digas, tú también me gustas –Contestó con una sonrisa divertida.

El peligris se sorprendió un poco al oír a Takao contestarle del mismo modo. Pero había algo raro en esa respuesta.

–¿De verdad, Takao? –Preguntó para confirmarlo, llevando su mano derecha a ese esponjado flequillo del peliazul.

–Pues claro que no. Yo no quiero nada contigo –Contestó el peliazul con una sonrisa.

Kai detuvo su acción y miró esa sonrisa plasmada en el rostro de Takao, al tiempo que le decía esas terribles palabras. ¿Qué estaba pasándole? De pronto miró que el rostro de Takao crecía, subía hasta su altura y el se sentía cada vez más abajo. Sintió como si cayera de la noria hasta estrellarse contra el concreto. Lo peor de esa sensación es que había sentido las manos de Takao en su pecho y empujarlo de la noria al vacío, con aquella sonrisa indiferente.

…

_---¿No te he dicho miles de veces que mi fantasía sexual más repetida es desvestirte y hacerlo contigo? –Le había dicho con sarcasmo en el río el día de ayer---._

_---Y la mía tirarte por un barranco –Le respondió Takao ayer---._

…

Ante el inesperado asalto de ese recuerdo regresó su mirada hacía el cristal de la cabina. Entonces eso había sido cierto…

Takao se había quedado esperando a escuchar la respuesta de Kai a la suya, con la misma sonrisa, pero en cuanto miró a Kai girarse hacía el vidrio y guardar silencio se extrañó.

–¿…Kai? –Inquirió con duda.

–…No quieres… nada conmigo –reiteró sus palabras en un murmullo lastimoso.

Takao le miró fijamente al escuchar como repetía sus palabras en un tono que no esperaba…

–¿Kai, que te pasa?

Eso borró el rastro de desilusión en Kai y lo sustituyó por el de la indignación. ¡Pregunta idiota! ¿Cómo le preguntaba eso después de que acababa de rechazarlo?

–Ya no digas nada… –Dijo con voz lánguida tratando de reprimir su creciente enojo.

–Pero… pareces enojado… –Dijo e hizo una pausa ante la siguiente idea, que le llegó– ¿Ha-hablabas… en serio, Kai? –Terminó la pregunta tragando duro.

Kai apretó duro sus puños furioso, y con riesgo de hacerse daño él mismo al escuchar esa segunda pregunta.

–¡No, solo bromeaba! –Respondió con una sonrisa despectiva y con un tono cargado de sarcasmo.

Takao se sintió muy confundido, ¿era o no era broma? Había pensado que si, y después parecía que no, pero Kai le acababa de confirmar que si lo era, sin embargo, el tono que había empleado había sido tan hiriente y frío.

–Kai… no entiendo…

–¡Cállate! –casi gritó el peligris, sin voltear a verlo– ¡No hables! ¡No quiero escuchar nada más de ti, Kinomiya!

Takao se quedó petrificado ante la reacción de Kai. La rueda ya estaba descendiendo y llegaría a la base en cualquier momento, pero ese tiempo para ambos se volvió eterno. Takao no podía entender lo que había ocurrido. No recordaba ya cuando había sido la última vez que Kai le había hablado como lo había hecho y se había negado a dirigirle la vista.

La cabina llegó al fin hasta la base. El técnico desaseguró la puerta para que pudiera abrirse y tan pronto Kai vio esa posibilidad, empujó la puerta y salió de allí con una rapidez calmada.

–Kai… –Takao no supo ni como actuar.

El peligris bajó de la plataforma cercana a la Noria y allí se detuvo sin mirar al peliazul. Takao lo miró de lejos sin intentar acercarse. Hiwatari al fin se giró un poco y su rostro se tranquilizó, incluso parecía sonreír de nuevo.

Takao se tranquilizó al ver eso estaba por decir algo cuando.

–¡Kai, Taka! –La voz de Hiromi se escuchó, la chica se paró a un lado de Takao para sonreírle a Kai.

–Que aburrido –Dijo Max tras Hiromi – ¿No hay algo más emocionante en este parque?

Rei se sintió incómodo al escuchar eso del rubio después de todo ese había sido el juego que él había elegido.

–Bueno, entonces vallamos a la Montaña Rusa o a otra cosa.

–¡No, yo quiero ese! –Señaló el rubio a un juego que sobre salía entre los otros frente a ellos, el cual parecía igual o más alto que la noria y en el cual las personas se sentaban y las dejaban caer desde gran altura– Me han dicho que es como lanzarse de un paracaídas.

–¿Te haz lanzado de un paracaídas, Max? –preguntó Kyo.

–No, pero debe ser increíble.

–Lo averiguaremos, Max –Dijo Kai mirando también hasta allí. Max se adelantó con Kai para ir a hacer la fila al juego ese.

–Ese es el juego más alto de todos –Dijo Kyo– es espeluznante.

–Vamos Kyo, será divertido –Dijo Rei optimista.

Hiromi no supo que decir al ver la alta torre, ojalá bajara viva de allí.

Takao tampoco comentó nada mirando al frente a Max y a Kai hablar.

–Takao –Escuchó el peliazul que le llamaba Rei.

–Dime.

El pelinegro miró hacía Kai y Max que caminaban juntos y sonrió hacía Kinomiya.

–Quiero disculparme por lo de antes –Dijo sin dejar de sonreír y con un poco de pena. – Por lo que dijimos de Kai y de ti.

–Ah…–Fue todo lo que salio de su boca– Olvídalo. No tiene importancia. –Regresó su vista al frente, pero sin mirar a nadie en específico.

–Me disculparía por Max… pero… el anda un poco "obsesionado" con formar parejas –Dijo recalcando la palabra y sintiendo mucha pena, al punto de ruborizarse un poco, en los líos que lo metía Max– creo que hay un club de apoyo a los homosexuales en su escuela y creo que es miembro, o algo parecido.

–Ah, eso no nos lo dijo –Trató de sonreír con un gesto burlón por la temática.

–Lo comentó hace rato en la cabina de la rueda panorámica –Hizo una pausa mirando a Takao y luego siguió– ¿Sabes? Me alegra que tu y Kai sean tan amigos, es difícil lograr una relación así.

Takao lo escuchó y no supo que decir, solo inclinó la vista tratando de tranquilizar esa sensación de incertidumbre que ahora le llenaba todo el cuerpo.

Y al fin llegaron al mentado juego, de la caída mortal… o en paracaídas (sin paracaídas)… aunque ya al pie del juego se veía mucho más alta que de lejos. Ninguno de los chicos se negó a subir. Ni si quiera Hiromi y Kyo…

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Diferencias &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Después del juego.

–¡Estuvo increíble! –Dijo Max brincando, –¿Subimos otra vez?

–¡No! –Gritaron, Hiromi y Kyo.

–Miedosos –Dijo Kai con su gesto ecuánime y usual.

Max sonrió.

–¿Tu subirías de nuevo conmigo, Kai? –preguntó el americano-japonés.

–¿Por qué no? –Dijo como si no fuera la gran cosa.

–¿Rei?

–¿…eh, que les parece si mejor vamos a otro juego y después regresamos? –Respondió ocultando muy bien sus pocas ganas de regresar a ese juego. Había sentido que el estómago le llegaba a la garganta al caer, menos mal que no habían comido nada y el desayuno ya estaba digerido de hacía horas.

–¿Takao? Tu no te me vas a echar para atrás, ¿verdad? –Preguntó mirando a su nipón amigo.

El peliazul, sonrió y presumió como siempre.

–Claro que no. Ese juego no es nada. –Dijo mirando a Max y a Kai, y notando que este ultimo no lo miraba.

–Somos tres contra tres –Dijo Kyo, – la votación se anula.

–How? –Dijo desilusionado el rubio– Rei, tu respuesta es casi afirmativa vota por que sea ahora –le animó.

–La verdad no tiene sentido subirse dos veces seguidas al mismo juego –Dijo lo más tranquilo que pudo.

Kai cerró sus ojos y sonrió con burla.

–Te sigues controlando muy bien Rei.

Rei se agitó levemente.

–¿he? ¿De que hablas?

–Aunque allá arriba te escuché gritar muy fuerte –Le respondió con el mismo tono pero sin verlo.

–Yo no grité. Seguro que fue otra persona –Respondió precipitadamente sin poder evitar que un sonrojo le coloreara el rostro. –¿Qué les parece si decidimos entre subir a otro juego o ir a comer? –Dijo, esperando que los votos se inclinaran en ir a comer para liberase de ese juego y… además también tenía hambre.

–What? Pero después ya no nos podremos subir a ninguno –Se quejó el rubio.

–Es cierto –Dijo Hiromi– ¿Tu que opinas Kai? –volteó a ver al chico peligris.

–Me da igual.

–¿Takao?

Takao apartó su mirada del indiferente Kai y respondió a su amiga, nueva mente como sino hubiera pasado nada.

–Pues, yo creo que otro juego.

–Bueno, la votación gana a favor de otro juego –Sonrió la chica– yo también quiero otro juego.

–¡A la caída sin paracaídas! –Sugirió de inmediato el rubio.

–Mejor a uno que no hayamos ido… -Dijo Rei.

–¿Qué tal la montaña Rusa? –Hablo Takao.

Kyo se asustó.

–¿Otro de altura?

Takao se rió, y con él Max.

–¿No que no tenías miedo? –Dijo el peliazul.

–Yo nunca dije que no tenía miedo, ni siquiera lo fingí, ese fue Rei –Dijo con suma sinceridad el castaño oji-verde.

Una gota de pena bajó por la cabeza de Rei al notar que Kyo lo acababa de echar de cabeza.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Diferencias &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Al final terminaron subiendo a la montaña rusa. Todos se veían muy animados incluso Kai. Tanto que Takao comenzó a dejar de pensar en lo sucedido en la rueda panorámica y ahora sonreía con más soltura. Después de la montaña rusa fueron a comer por fin. Lo cual Rei, Kyo y Hiromi agradecieron. Pues Max ya no puedo repetir ese juego de la caída… la montaña rusa se había quedado corta con eso. Se sentaron en una mesa larga, y allí hablaron sobre los juegos y de las reacciones de todos durante ellos. Rei ya no pudo negar que no le gustó nada el juego que le gustó tanto a Max.

Mientras todos hablaban Kai permaneció muy callado y casi ajeno a la conversación sino fuera por que se sentó junto a Hiromi y esta lo incluía en la conversación preguntándole cosas.

–¿Qué les parece si se quedan en mi casa, hoy como antes? –Hablo Takao interrumpiendo la plática de los juegos.

–¿Me preguntaba cuando dirías eso? –Dijo Max con su típica sonrisa animada.

Takao sonrió sospechoso.

–Aja. ¿Así que querías irte a la casa de Kai de nuevo?

Max lo miró de reojo y respondió divertido.

–¿Cómo crees, Taka? ¿Por qué querría yo regresar a la casa de Kai? ¿Para dormir en una cama tan grande y una habitación para mi solo? Nah –Terminó con ironía.

Takao regresó la vista al distraído Hiwatari que comía sin prestarles atención, en apariencia.

–¿Ves, Kai? Tu casa mal acostumbra a la gente.

Kai no hizo ni el más mínimo gesto de haber escuchado sus palabras. Siguió tranquilamente comiendo.

–¿Kaai? –Prolongo su nombre en plan de "molestar" –Kaaaiii.

Hiwatari al fin lo miró de un modo frío.

–¿Qué quieres? –fue su seca pregunta.

A Taka no le gustó esa pregunta ni el modo en que lo miró; pero por alguna tonta razón quiso ocultar que algo no andaba bien con Kai, ante los demás, así que fingió molestia.

–Uy, Uy, Nada.

–Estoy de acuerdo –Contestó Rei a la invitación del peliazul.

–Yo también me quedo –Argumentó Kyo.

–Yo no puedo chicos –Dijo Hiromi– Mi mamá me mata.

–¿Eh? –Expresó Takao sorprendido– pero si ella ya nos conoce.

–Creo que es por eso– Dijo la chica sonriendo con los ojos cerrados– Sobre todo por Kai y por ti.

Kai no pudo evitar alzar la vista y sonreír ante lo que decía la chica.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Diferencias &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Después de comer fueron a comprar algunas cosas, sobre todo recuerdos para Max y Rei. Kai seguía cerca de Hiromi y no había vuelto a cruzar palabra con Takao tal pareciera que no lo hacían porque no estaban cerca el uno del otro… quizás. La tarde ya había avanzado mucho, y decidieron dar fin a su paseo. Y caminaron saliendo el parque ahora con la intención de ir a la casa de Takao.

–Me voy –Dijo Kai de pronto, adelantándose a la salida del parque.

–¿Qué? –Se desconcertó Max– vamos todos a casa de Takao, como en los viejos tiempos.

–No me apetece –Fue su escueta respuesta.

–Déjenlo que se vaya –Dijo Takao fingiendo indignación– quiere estar solo como el amargado que es.

En otras circunstancias, habría respondido con una broma igual, como hacía los últimos años, pero en esta ocasión se sintió molesto con esas palabras, tanto que apretó sus puños.

–Por lo menos no soy un frío superficial que solo finge que las personas le importan– Soltó de modo hiriente.

Takao reaccionó.

–¿Frío… superficial?

–¿Kai? – Le hablo Rei desconcertado por eso, pues en algún momento él había notado que las palabras de Kai habían dejado de ser bromas.

Kai se dio vuelta alejándose de ellos sin decir más. Se sentía furioso. Había hecho todo lo posible por calmarse hacía unas horas, pero con eso volvió a recordar todo. ¿Cómo era posible que Takao siguiera burlándose de él y de sus sentimientos?

Hiromi se quedó mirando al peligris y reaccionó.

–Yo también me voy chicos –Se despidió de pronto tratando de alcanzar a Kai– ¡Kai, espérame! –corrió para alcanzarlo.

Los cuatro se quedaron un poco confusos con eso. No tenían ni idea de cómo reaccionar a eso.

–¿Es mi imaginación o Kai está enojado? –Dijo al aire Max.

Takao solo atinó a mirar a Kai que ya caminaba al lado de Hiromi. Reaccionó en cuanto sintió la mirada de sus tres amigos sobre su persona..

–¿Por qué me miran a mi? –Preguntó sintiéndose en verdad incómodo.

–Tú eres el que mejor conoce a Kai –Afirmó Kyo.

–No sé que le pasa –Aseguro hasta con molestia de que pensaran que él tuviera algo que ver al respecto– No tengo nada que ver si está molesto.

Rei alzó una ceja.

–Si te miramos no es que pensáramos que tú seas el responsable. Solo creímos que sabrías algo.

–… Pues no sé. No le presten atención, ya se le pasara… mañana –se apresuró a decir.

–Se fueron tan pronto que ni organizamos lo de mañana– dijo Max.

–Eso se soluciona con una llamada telefónica –Dijo Rei sonriendo tranquilo.

–Of course! Let´s go! A domir –Aclamó Max muy quitado de la pena.

Por otro lado Takao no sabía que pensar…

Tsu zu ku… (Continuará…)

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Diferencias &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

**Notas finales:**

Hasta allí, bueno así es como esta historia avanza. Una disculpa enorme **Kaily**, solo entre a trabajar y mi tiempo se redujo bastante, aunque tengo el fic casi realizado, necesito un tiempo para revisar y todo, tiempo con el que no cuento. Espero te haya gustado ¿Y como seguirá ahora? Jejeje ya lo veras xDDD.

Comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, cartas bomba, (Menos virus) jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres (Sigo con lo mismo xD) serán bien recibidos.

Si te gusta esta historia y quieres que continúe házmelo saber por medio de un comentario, para dejar un comentario da un "click" al botoncito morado de la izquierda que dice "Go" y a escribir.

¡Mil gracias por leer y luego nos leemos!

ATTE: Senshi Hisaki Raiden "La legendaria swordgirl princess".

Do svidan ya !

(До свидаья!)

21


	4. 04: Vacilaciones

Corazones sincronizados

**Diferencias.**

**By Senshi Hisaki Raiden.**

(20 de Junio de 2008)

_Quiero aclarar que los personajes de Beyblade pertenecen a Takao Aoki y que no persigo ningún fin lucrativo al realizar este fan fic._

**Rating**: T (10+)

**Genero**: Romance/ Ironias/ Angst (siempre igual xD)

**Advertencias**: Shonen-ai o relaciones sentimentales del tipo HxH (SI no te gusta este tipo de historia NO sigas leyendo), Tal vez sufrimiento de los protagonistas xD. Manejo de nombres originales japoneses.

**Notas de la Autora**:

Al principio me sorprendió la aceptación del fic, y ahora de igual manera me sorprende que haya tenido la mitad de los lectores, en fin. De cualquier modo le agradezco A: **Megumi Kinomiya**, a **Phoenix Mildred, **a **Takaita H**., **Kaily Hiwatari, **a** Bfly-Ronaldita** y a **Hyuu-chan**. Por sus opiniones y comentarios. Por ustedes y especialmente por **Kaily** (que para ella dedique esté fic) seguiré escribiendo.

Si alguien más lee esta historia y les gusta, dejen su E-mail o su review por **log in**. Cada actualización les llegará una notificación por E-mail. Los que no dejen E-mail y no tenga Log in, se les responderá en mi perfil xD

**Aclaraciones:**

–Diálogos; "..." Resaltar palabras o frases; _--Cursiva-- _Recuerdos; /…../ Pensamientos; (…) aclaraciones.

**--**

**04: Vacilaciones.**

**--**

…Takao solo atinó a mirar a Kai que ya caminaba al lado de Hiromi a lo lejos. Reaccionó en cuanto sintió la mirada de sus tres amigos sobre su persona.

–¿Por qué me miran a mi? –Preguntó sintiéndose en verdad incómodo.

–Tú eres el que mejor conoce a Kai –Afirmó Kyo.

–No sé que le pasa –Aseguro hasta con molestia de que pensaran que él tuviera algo que ver al respecto– No tengo nada que ver si está molesto.

Rei alzó una ceja.

–Si te miramos no es que pensáramos que tú seas el responsable. Solo creímos que sabrías algo.

–… Pues no sé. No le presten atención, ya se le pasara… mañana –se apresuró a decir.

–Se fueron tan pronto que ni organizamos lo de mañana– dijo Max.

–Eso se soluciona con una llamada telefónica –Dijo Rei sonriendo tranquilo.

–Of course! Let´s go! A domir –Aclamó Max muy quitado de la pena.

Por otro lado Takao no sabía que pensar…

_& Diferencias &_

Cuando llegaron al Dojo, prepararon todo para dormir.

–¿Qué les parece si vamos al cine mañana? –Sugirió Max encogido sobre su futón, rodeando sus piernas con sus manos para mantenerlas bien recogidas.

–¿Y que vamos a ver? –Preguntó Rei, recostado sobre su futón, no muy convencido, debido a su reducido conocimiento en películas.

–Hay unas muy buenas películas de Ciencia Ficción que no he visto –Eso dijo Kyo– Tal vez las podamos rentar…

Mientras hablaban Takao estabas sentado y recargado de una de las paredes del Dojo, sobre su futón, doblaba una pierna, donde descansaba su brazo, y la otra la tenía estirada. Recordaba lo ocurrido en la cabina de la noria y lo que pasó después.

…

_--K-Kai… ¿P-Por que…? --._

_--Me gustas –Dijo, con una mirada tierna--._

…

Aunque la sonrisa de Kai parecía sincera, e incluso tierna; él ya le había visto sonreír de esa manera incluso cuando bromeaba de forma pesada con ellos.

…

_--¿Ha-hablabas… en serio, Kai?--._

_--¡No, solo bromeaba!--._

…

Cuando había dicho eso había sentido mucha aspereza en sus palabras.

…

_-- …de cualquier modo, … si Kai y tú fueran algo más, sería… raro--._

…

Las palabras de Rei, ayer en la noche, dieron como fin a sus pensamientos.

–¡Taka!

Y reaccionó…

–¿¡Qué!? –Casi gritó al haber estado tan metido en sus recuerdos.

Max lo atisbaba.

–Tranquilo, solo queríamos saber que opinabas… aunque ya me parece que no te agrada la idea –lo dijo por la manera en que había respondido. Pero Takao no sabía ni de que hablaba.

–he… ¿me lo repiten otra vez? Es que estaba distraído.

–Ajá, ahora tu también ignoras a la gente cuando habla…? –Dijo sonriente y con él rieron Rei y Kyo; Max alzó su dedo y guiñó su ojo– eso me recuerda mucho a Kai…

Takao apenas escuchó eso de Max, se enojó de súbito.

–¡Ya basta Max! ¡Entre Kai y yo no hay ni habrá nada, nunca! –Se soltó a decir sin poder detenerse Y los otros dos chicos se sorprendieron mucho.

–I'm sorry, perdón, Takao, era solo una broma –corrió Max a disculparse.

–¡Pues no me gusta! –Se cruzó de brazos.

–Chicos tranquilos –intervino Rei, como buen mediador que era– mejor vamos a dormir, mañana pensaremos en algo– agregó, aunque el mismo estuviera seguro de que era preferible decidirlo en ese momento. Kyo y Max asintieron; se acomodó cada quien en su respectiva cama y apagaron la luz. Estaban acomodados contra la pared frontal del Dojo, en el siguiente orden: Rei, Kyo, Max y al final del lado opuesto Takao. El cual se volteó hacia el lado contrario para no mirara a Max.

Max lo visualizó cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron al luz. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Kinomiya le daba la espalda, en ese preciso momento se puso a reflexionar sobre lo sucedido desde ayer. Lo que platicó con Kai, la broma que éste le hizo a Takao en la mañana, después lo que platicó con Rei; lo que Kyo y Hiromi dijeron… las caras de Kai y Takao cuando los encaró con su pregunta antes de subir a la Noria. Y lo que más tenía ahora en mente era como había reaccionado cada uno: Takao se había reído. Kai por el contrario se había puesto muy serio. También había tenido la sensación de que después de que bajaran de la rueda panorámica Kai y Takao ya no habían cruzado palabra, incluso cuando Kai se fue ya no bromeo con Takao, de hecho, se veía enojado, y sabía que no era el único que lo había notado. Sin embargo sus sospechas se habían caído cuando ambos negaron tener algo, no obstante no había corroborado con Rei luego de eso, sabía que su amigo era mucho más discreto y no diría nada como él lo hacía.

–Taka… –le llamó en voz baja– ¡Taka! –Alzó un poco más la voz, pero no recibió respuesta– ¿Estas dormido? –Hizo una breve pausa– ¿Enojado? –Pero no hubo nada. Taka le estaba dando la espalda, pero no dormía, de hecho estaba con los ojos bien abiertos… no había querido responder.

_& Diferencias &_

Al día siguiente…

–¡Buenos días! –Dijo Kyo, él primero en despertar.

–¿Umn…? ¿Ya amaneció? –Preguntó Rei, alzándose de la cama y tallando sus ojos.

–Claro que si. Y como duerman más, se nos acabará el día –Dijo Taka del otro lado, ya levantado también y sin pijama.

Max se removió en su lugar con sueño, pero reaccionó de golpe al ver, entre su parpadeo inicial, a Takao ya hasta vestido– ¿Taka, ya te has levantado?

El oji-rojizo esquivó la mirada de su amigo rubio y se dirigió a Kyo.

–Vamos a ver que hay de desayunar.

–Está bien –sonrió el castaño– ¡Chicos arriba! Ya hay que hacer los planes y llamar a Hiromi y a Kai.

–Si, si, pero después de desayunar–Comentó el peliazul tomándolo de los hombros por la espalda y sacándolo de la habitación.

–Que madrugadores están –dijo Rei estirándose y bostezando.

Max se quedó mirando hacia la puerta del Dojo.

–Es cierto… umn… Oye, Rei.

–¿Qué pasó? –preguntó quitándose la pijama.

–¿Crees que Takao siga enojado conmigo por lo que dije ayer?

–No creo –respondió sin cuidado.

Max miró a Rei descubierto del torso y sonrió.

–Oye, Rei…

El chino se acercó a su maleta y comenzó a buscar una toalla y demás ropa para cambiarse.

–Voy a pedirle a Takao que me preste su regadera.

–Oye, Rei…

–¿Qué pasó? – Volvió a decir sin mirarlo.

–¿A ti nunca te ha gustado un chico?

–¿Umn…?–Expresó dejando sus cosas– ¿Eh? –Lo volteó a ver.

–¿Qué si a ti nunca te ha llegado a gustar alguien de tu mismo sexo?

–¡Max! – Reclamó, ya lo había escuchado– No seas más especifico, ya te entendí ¡Y no!

Max gateó sobre su futón para acercarse a él y mirarlo más de cerca.

–Vamos, no hay nada de malo, solo es diferente y a algunas personas les pasa aunque no sean homosexuales –Explicó muy conocedor el rubio.

–¡Ya deja eso, Max! –Reclamó poniéndose de nuevo su playera, comenzaba a dudar de las intenciones de Max.

Después de eso fueron a la cocina, donde Kyo y Takao, junto con el abuelo, ya preparaban el desayuno: Hot Cakes; Jugo de naranja y un vaso de leche, eso había sido lo más rápido para el número de personas. Desayunaron y después de eso reanudaron su discusión de lo que harían ese día.

–¿Entonces iremos al cine? –Dijo el rubio sentado a la mesa del comedor, todavía.

–¿Pero… que vamos a ver? –Preguntó Rei con cierto fastidio.

–Oh, eso lo podemos decidir cuando veamos la cartelera –respondió Max, un poco casado de la poca aceptación de Rei.

–¿Y si no hay nada bueno, que haremos?

–¡Pues entonces vamos a comer, o a haber que otra cosa!

–¿Y si vamos a beybatallar? –Sugirió Takao con emoción.

Rei, lo miró alzando una ceja.

–¡Genial! ¿Vamos a ver quien lo hace peor? –Dijo con sarcasmo.

Takao lo contempló por momentos y…

–¡Pues Kyo! –Aseguró Takao con una sonrisa divertida.

–"Ja, Ja" –Rió falsamente el castaño en sarcasmo.

Al contrario, Rei sonrió sincero.

–Hablo en serio, Takao. Ya tiene mucho que no practico –giró los ojos a la derecha tratando de recordar– desde que entre a la escuela.

–Yo tampoco he practicado –explicó Max.

–Vamos Rei, lo que bien se aprende jamás de olvida. –le dijo el peliazul– Le hablaremos a Hiromi y nos vamos al parque.

–Bueno, y después podemos ir a comer albóndigas de pulpo –agregó el de lentes.

–¡Si, y a tomar! –Gritó Max empujado por la emoción del momento. Los otros tres lo voltearon a ver, como si estuvieran contemplando lo más raro del mundo. Max se sintió observado– ¿Qué? –Preguntó– No me vayan a decir que nunca han tomado una cerveza –en respuesta los miró como si ellos si fueran lo más raro en el mundo.

Rei sonrió sintiéndose un poco incómodo.

–Bueno, no creo que sea algo malo siempre y cuando no nos excedamos.

Max miró a Rei con una ceja alzada y desvió la vista con un gesto cansado.

–Cielos, Rei… comienzas a hablar como mi abuelo…

–¿He? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¬¬U –Se sintió ofendido.

Kyo intervino.

–Por mi está bien, tal vez un vaso de sake.

–¿Entonces ya quedamos? –preguntó Takao.

–¡Quedamos! –Dijeron los tres, aunque Rei a regañadientes todavía mirando un poco molesto a Max por lo que le dijo.

–Oye, Takao –Volteó para mirar al anfitrión– ¿Me prestas tu regadera?

–Claro –Fue la respuesta de éste.

–¿Y a mi? –Ese fue Max.

–Aja… –Respondió sin cuidado, volteándose para recoger las cosas de la cocina y fue con Kyo– ¡Yo le hablo a Hiromi!

–¿Si? –Preguntó el castaño.

–¿Le hablas a Kai?

Max se quedó atisbando a Takao y después regresó su mirada azul a Rei.

–¿No crees que este enojado conmigo?

–Umn… –Rei no supo que contestar.

_& Diferencias &_

Después de eso Takao le habló a Hiromi y está con gusto se ofreció a llamar a Kai y ha pasar por él, para ir al parque. Habían quedado de verse a la entrada justo a las 12:00 del día, a esa hora para darles tiempo a ellos de que se prepararan.

–Creo que debemos planear hoy mismo lo que haremos mañana –Comentaba Max con cierta molestia por lo tarde que era. Caminaba a un lado de Kyo– ¡Sólo vean la hora que es! El día no nos va a rendir.

–No te preocupes por eso, Max –le hizo reflexionar el castaño– apenas es Lunes, nos quedan cuatro días más para hacer muchas cosas.

Takao y Rei iban tras los dos.

–Que bien se siente volver a caminar por estas calles juntos. –Alzó el rostro y aspiró enfático el aire– La mañana todavía se siente fresca.

Takao lo atisbó de reojo.

–Si…, contaminado pero fresco.

–Tú siempre tan "jovial" Taka ¬¬u

–Si, así soy yo –Dijo con un sarcasmo.

Rei volteó al frente observando a Max y a Kyo.

–¿Cómo estas hoy, Taka? –Dijo de pronto.

–Umn… –la pregunta sonaba rara después de que hablaran de trivialidades. Bufó sin cuidado, no tenía ganas de decir más. Pero el chico esperaba pacientemente– umn –volvió a bufar, al presentir que efectivamente Rei esperaba una respuesta con palabras– Bien, si… –Respondió aunque no sonaba muy seguro. Las preguntas tranquilas y de forma pausada que le hacía Rei siempre lo hacían pensar más sus respuestas.

–¿Estas enojado, por algo…?

–¿Enojado?

–Aja…

–¿Y… por que habría de estar enojado?

Los dorados ojos lo enfocaron y le sonrieron.

–Solo quería saberlo, para ver si podía ayudarte en algo.

Takao sonrió.

–Gracias, pero estoy bien… –Lo cual no fue del todo cierto, pues recordó lo de Kai y le preocupaba un poco como se comportaría Hiwatari con él ahora.

Al fin llegaron a la entrada del parque. Había mucha gente por allí, pues eran ya vacaciones y todos los niños que estudiaban Elemental, así como sus padres, habían salido a disfrutar del primer día de éstas.

–¡Kai! –Gritó Max al distinguir a lo lejos al dueño del nombre, y a su lado a la chica castaña.

El oji-amatista le dedicó una mirada únicamente.

–Chicos –Alzó la mano Tachibana.

–¡Hiromi, Kai, que gusto verlos! –Dijo Kyo como si no los hubiese visto el día anterior.

Takao llegó tras ellos junto a Rei, y mientras veía a su pelinegro amigo adelantarse para saludar, él se detuvo y miró a Kai. Se veía serio, como no recordaba haberlo visto en mucho tiempo. Y con la, ahora ya no tan clásica, pose de los brazos cruzados. Permanecía junto a Hiromi…, y de pronto a Takao le llegó la sensación de que desde ayer lo había visto muy junto a ella, después de… "eso" e incluso cuando se fue del parque de diversiones… Hiromi se fue con él. Divagaba su mente cuando percató que Kai le estaba mirando… en el momento justo en que sintió la mirada de Hiwatari sobre él, no supo si decirle "Hola" o si hacer algo, así que mejor optó por apartar la vista, sabía que eso no era la mejor opción, pero no se le ocurrió más. Se sentía raro, e incómodo… ¿Por qué Kai lo había besado? Se sentía confuso, y se sentía tonto, pues Kai le había dicho ayer mismo que bromeaba, pero… ¿Entonces por que estaba tan molesto con él al bajar de la Noria? No entendía lo que pasaba…

–¿Vienen listos? –Preguntó Max interrumpiendo sus pensamientos– ¡Por que vamos a sacudir este lugar!

–Eso definitivamente lo dudo –Afirmó Rei cerrando los ojos y llevando sus manos a su cintura.

Takao se trató de distraer, no quería pensar en esas cosas que no comprendía.

–Vamos Rei, –Le habló a su chino amigo– no seas tan pesimista –se acercó y le dio una palmada en la espalda– Venimos a divertirnos no ha tener un campeonato de profesionales.

Max lo miró.

–Que raro es que tu digas algo así, Taka –Dijo el rubio convencido de que eso no era normal.

–¿Así que, esto fue idea tuya?

Sintió vértigo cuando escuchó esa voz dirigirse a él… y al voltear percató que esa mirada amatista, sería… y fría lo atisbaba, esperando una respuesta.

–Si, ¿No te gusta? –Respondió, un poco inseguro, pero ocultándolo bastante bien.

Kai le sostuvo la mirada por otro rato hasta que por fin, la apartó, en realidad pensaba que Takao no estaba en su mejor momento para inventar pasatiempos, pero no se sentía con ánimos de hablar con él, solo había dicho eso para darse a notar, pues el chico ni si quiera le había saludado… hasta había evitado su mirada… ¿Por qué? Era lo que cruzó por la mente de Kai… pero no dijo nada, solo cerró sus ojos y bufó.

Takao se quedó esperando una respuesta que no llegó.

–… /¿Ahora no va a hablarme?/

–¡Que esperamos! Busquemos un plato –Rompió Max la ligera tensión que se había formado luego del breve intercambio de palabras entre Kai y Takao.

–¿Habrá un plato para nosotros? –Inquirió Hiromi mirando a Kai, pero este no habló.

Caminaron parque adentró, hasta que al fin llegaron a la zona donde estaban los platos para practicar beyblade, pero todos estaban ocupados, en ese momento.

–Oh, great! Debimos llegar temprano –Dijo con molestia el estadounidense cruzándose de brazos..

Rei sonrió paciente, como siempre.

–Tal vez se desocupe alguno –comentó.

Max escuchó eso rodando los ojos y se echó a caminar para buscar uno desocupado.

–Jumn –bufó Kai con los ojos cerrados– ¿Ahora nos dedicaremos a acaparar los juegos de los niños?

Takao se sintió molesto con ese comentario, en otras circunstancias no le habría molestado pero ese día especialmente si le molestaba.

–Es lo mismo que yo digo –Le siguió Rei, volteando a ver al cielo.

–¡Rei! –Finalmente con el chino si se quejó.

–No te enojes Taka– Dijo y volteó un momento percatando que un grupo de chicos se retiraban de uno de los platos. – ¡Miren allí!

–¡Corre Rei! –respondió Takao, tomando a Rei del brazo y llevándolo con él, para apartarse ese lugar antes de que alguien más lo ganara. Los otros chicos se quedaron atrás. Kai prestó atención al hecho de que Takao había tomado a Rei del brazo. Y todos observaron como el pelinegro y el peliazul frenaron en seco cuando aquellos chicos que parecieron irse regresaban de nueva cuenta.

–Oigan chicos… ¿No se iban ya? –preguntó Takao.

–No, todavía no. –Le respondió un muchachito de entre diez y once años, de cabellos negros pero de ojos color naranja. Estaba con su grupo de amigos, todos parecían un poco menores que él.

–¿Y van a tardar? –Ese fue Rei.

–¿Van a jugar beyblade? –Cuestionó el chico oji-naranja– No creen que ya están grandecitos– en su boca se formó una burla.

–Deberían irse a hacer cosas de adultos –Dijo otro de los niños.

–¿Cosas de adultos? –Reiteró la pregunta Rei.

–¡Cosas de adultos, me importa un comino! –Dijo Takao enojado– No hay edad para jugar al beyblade.

–Pues si un tamaño.

El resto de los chicos miraban eso desde lejos, sintiéndose ya algo incómodos.

–Ah… no esperaba este contra tiempo –Dijo Kyo.

–¿Estaremos de verdad muy grandes para esto? –Dijo Hiromi algo ruborizada.

Kai que ya se había cansado de ver eso de lejos, se encaminó hacía allí. Y con tan solo acercarse lentamente, provocó que el altercado entre los niños y Takao finalizara. Los cuatro pequeños lo miraron con precaución, el peligris todavía imponía presencia.

–¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó el oji-naranja.

Kai abrió sus orbes amatistas.

–Déjenlo jugar –Dijo con voz inexpresiva. –Si se fijan, no importa su tamaño, no es un adulto.

Takao casi se va de espaldas al escuchar eso.

–Ja, seguro que ni sostener un beyblade puede.

–¡Cuida esa boca niño o lo lamentaras! –Dijo el peliazul– No sabes con quien hablas.

Kai miró de reojo a Takao.

–No sabe porque no le has dicho tu nombre –Dijo con tono obvio.

Takao se ruborizó no sabía si por la pena o por el enojo, Kai parecía aliado de esos niños para burlarse de él. Después de lo sucedido ayer… ahora se portaba de esa manera tan fría con él.

–Enfréntate a él, y así saldrás de dudas– fue lo siguiente que dijo Kai al niño.

Rei no dijo nada solo se dedicó a observar lo que pasaba allí.

–¡Pero claro! –Fue la respuesta del niño mostrándose muy seguro de sus palabras.

Kai sonrió al ver la determinación del niño.

–Ya que… –respondió Takao para no cruzar palabra con Kai, no se sentía con muchas ganas.

Ver de nuevo a Takao esquivándolo hizo que Kai dejara de sonreír.

–Una cosa más, –Volvió al pequeño líder– si nosotros ganamos, nos dejaran el plato.

–¿Es una apuesta? –Comentó otro de los pequeños.

–¡Que payaso! ¿Quieres hacer una apuesta con un niño? –Dijo el pequeño líder.

–No me importa si eres un anciano o un niño, ¿O es que por ser un niño tú palabra no cuenta? –Lo miró serio –¿Aceptas o no?

–Kai… –Le llamó Rei, para terminar con eso de una vez– ¿Y si mejor esperamos?

Kai lo ignoró olímpicamente, como nunca lo hizo antes.

–¿Nos dejaran el plato?

–Si, le ganaré al tonto de tu amigo –determinó.

–¡Repite eso, niño! –Apretó su puño el peliazul.

–¡Te ganare tonto! –Enfatizó.

Takao gruñó. Al contrario de Kai que sonrió ante la osadía del pequeño. Atrás Kyo y Hiromi no sabían si acercarse o fingir demencia.

–¿Cómo ves Kyo? ¿Nos acercamos o hacemos de cuenta que no vinimos con ellos? –Fue lo que acertó a preguntar Tachibana.

–Ya saben que venimos con ellos –volteó un poco a los lados– lo presiento… –Y de hecho eso era cierto, pues era él único grupo de chicos de Preparatoria entremedio de niños de Elemental.

Hiromi miró también a los lados, pero buscando a alguien.

–Oye… ¿y Max?

El otro castaño también reaccionó.

–Ni idea.

–Ahora veras mocoso –Dijo el peliazul– conocerás el poder de Seiryu.

–Y tú el poder de Avalón.

–¿Avalón? –Preguntó Takao en duda si ese era el nombre de una bestia bit o solo el nombre del trompo.

El pequeño dio un paso a delante.

–Si, A-va-lón –Lo deletreó– ¿Quieres que te lo escriba en un papel?

Kai no borró su sonrisa de alguna manera le divertía ver a Takao enojarse así de infantil con un niño, definitivamente esa parte de él aún se conservaba, justo como cuando lo conoció. Rei se acercó a él.

–¿Crees que ese niño pueda ganar?

–No, –fue muy franco– pero al menos nos habremos divertido y conseguiremos un plato.

–Kai… –suspiró Rei y bajó la vista. Sin percatar la confianza que había demostrado Kai hacía Takao en ese simple comentario.

–San (Tres), Ni (Dos), Ichi (Uno)… ¡Gooo Shot! –Gritaron ambos, lanzando sus trompos al plato. Pero al caer Dragoon se tambaleó, y Takao hasta sudó frió, no le gustaba la idea de perder contra un niño tan pedante.

–¿Quieres que te enseñe a lanzar?

–¡No necesito tu ayuda! –Dijo y miró a Dragoon… /Vamos Seiryu… no puedo haber olvidado todo esto/… –Pensó.

–¡Avalón, vamos! –Movió su mano el pequeño mandándolo al ataque.

Kai atisbaba a Takao con cuidado.

–¡A-Aoi no A-Arashi! (Tormeta azul) –Titubeó Kinomiya, y movió ambas manos para controlar el ataque pero, su movimiento no fue muy bueno… la defensa de Avalón y el muchachito casi lo sacan del plato.

–¡Rayos!

–¡Takao! –Gritaron Kyo y Hiromi por costumbre, después de todo siempre había terminando como los porristas de Takao.

Al escucharlos Takao regresó un poco la mirada "Al publico" allí se topó con una profunda mirada amatista sobre él. Cosa que le hizo ruborizar…

–Takao.

La voz de Kai le hizo reaccionar, Avalón golpeaba a Dragoon.

–… /No puedo perder contra este niño cuando Kai me está mirando/…¡Seiryu, Aoi no Arashi! –Esta vez movió sus manos más hábilmente moviendo a Dragoon de igual manera, los golpes y los tiempos fueron acertados, sacando a Avalón fuera.

Los niños que acompañaban a aquel niño, gritaron casi coordinados de la sorpresa, al inicio se había visto como claramente ese adolescente (Takao) no sabía nada de nada. Dragoon rebotó regresando a la mano del peliazul y este sonrió al pensar en que seguramente Kai lo felicitaría por su victoria.

–¡Bien hecho Takao! –Dijo Hiromi.

–Ya nos estabas espantando –Ese fue Kyo.

–Perdiste Takeshi –Dijeron los niños.

–Umn…–Bufó el nombrado.

–¿Cumplirás tu palabra, verdad? –Preguntó Takao.

–¡No! –Dio un paso otro de los chicos– ¡El plato es nuestro!

–… –el pequeño líder no dijo nada.

Kai tampoco dijo nada pero volteo a ver a los niños y estos sintieron miedo, menos uno…

–¡Lo haremos! –Desvió la vista el niño de ojos anaranjados y cabello negro que respondía al nombre de Takeshi.

–¡Pero…! –protestaron los chicos…

–¡Soy un hombre de palabra! –Dijo muy digno el chico, de no ser tan cierto, daría risa, al final era un niño diciéndose hombre así mismo. Después de eso se dio vuelta para salir de allí y con el fueron sus amigos.

–Oye –Dijo Takao– ¡Eso estuvo muy bien! ¡Me sorprendiste! –Pero el chico no volteó.

–Parece que no le caíste bien a ese niño, Taka –Dijo Max apareciendo de la nada.

Takao desvió la vista.

–No importa –Y a donde volteó notó como Kai atisbaba todavía al niño ese, percatándose de que había una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

–¡Ya deja de sonreírle a ese mocoso Kai! –Dijo exasperado, mirando como el peligris le devolvía la mirada y sintió escalofrío, pues lo dijo sin pensar y sabía que Kai estaba enojado con él… o eso era lo que él pensaba, por que en realidad no estaba seguro.

Kai escuchó el reclamo de Takao, y aunque una parte de él lo obligaba a mostrarse frío con él por rechazarlo, le era difícil, y la sola idea de pensar que Takao pudiera estar reclamando por su atención lo hizo sentir bien…

–¿Celoso? –Preguntó con una sonrisa… y aunque era una sonrisa sarcástica, era la primera que le dedicaba ese día.

Takao no esperaba eso. La idea de haber sentido celos, y además por un niño, era vergonzosa, empezando porque NO era cierto, el no sentía celos de Kai.

–Yes! ¡Ya tenemos un plato! –Les hizo voltear a ambos, Max y distraerse del momento de nueva cuenta.

–Rei, quiero una demostración de electricidad –Pidió el estadounidense a su amigo oriental, ya teniendo en manos a Draciel y su lanzador.

El chino sonrió.

–De acuerdo.

Ambos chicos se ponen en posición. Tras ellos (O frente a ellos) estaban Kyo, Hiromi y Takao. Kai los miraba desde otro ángulo, retirado de sus otros tres amigos, pero atento a la batalla que tendrían Rei y Max.

–Tomaré notas de esto –dijo Hiromi pasando delante de Takao por un poco.

–¡Vamos, Rei! –Apoyó el peliazul a su amigo chino.

–Ichi, Ni, –empezaron al mismo tiempo– San… Go shoot! –Sus beyblades salieron con fuerza, y cayendo al plato chocaron el uno contra el otro, saliendo disparados fuera, cayendo a los pies del contrario.

Kyo y Takao se quedaron en blanco…

–Están fuera… ambos… –Fue todo lo que dijo Hiromi algo apenada, por no completar "…antes de la batalla".

Max y Rei se quedaron como estatuas de pronto se voltearon a ver y al final estallaron en risas.

–¿Q-Quieres intentarlo de nuevo, Max? –preguntó Rei muerto de la risa. Mientras que se inclinaba tratando de recoger a Draciel.

–Si… yo creo que si –Apenas respondió Max, inclinándose pero para apretarse el estomago y reírse con soltura.

Kai gruñó y se cruzó de brazos.

–Ni se le ocurra a alguno de los dos hacer eso cuando pelee conmigo –Dijo mirando a Rei y a Max con los ojos entrecerrados. Provocando que ambos dejaran de reírse de súbito al temer a ese tono de voz…

Tsu zu ku… (Continuará…)

_& Diferencias &_

**Notas finales:**

Esta vez lo dejó hasta allí, la verdad el día completo iba de cómo un capí de 28 páginas y como no me gustan los capis largos, pues hasta aquí decidí dejarlo. En 15 días subiré el resto xD, espero no haya quedado muy aburrido. Y pues… ya no se como disculparme Kaily x.X ya mejor no hago promesas con el tiempo pero de que veras el fic lo veras xDDD Eso es todo, por ahora.

Comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, cartas bomba, (Menos virus) jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres (Sigo con lo mismo xD) serán bien recibidos.

Si te gusta esta historia y quieres que continúe házmelo saber por medio de un comentario, para dejar un comentario da un "click" al botoncito morado de la izquierda que dice "Go" y a escribir.

¡Mil gracias por leer y luego nos leemos!

ATTE: Senshi Hisaki Raiden "La legendaria swordgirl princess".

Do svidan ya !

(До свидаья!)

17


	5. 05: ¿Directas o indirectas?

**Diferencias.**

**By S. Hisaki Raiden.**

(20 de junio a 13 de Noviembre de 2008)

_Quiero aclarar que los personajes de Beyblade pertenecen a Takao Aoki y que no persigo ningún fin lucrativo al realizar este fan fic._

**Rating**: T (13+)

**Genero**: Romance/ Ironias/ Angst (siempre igual xD)

**Advertencias**: Shonen-ai o relaciones sentimentales del tipo HxH (SI no te gusta este tipo de historia NO sigas leyendo), Tal vez sufrimiento de los protagonistas xD. Manejo de nombres originales japoneses.

**Notas de la Autora**:

Después de cinco meses he vuelto. Y es para volver a celebrar el cumpleaños de Kaily-chan a la cual por cierto le debo una mega disculpa por tardar más de lo debido con su fanfic. Lo siento niña, pero aquí está y en compensación, es un capítulo largo, de los que no me gusta hacer xDDD. Y bueno, agradezco por leer: A **Megumi Kinomiya, **a **Mil-chan**, a **Gaby-chan**, a **Bfly-Ronaldita**, a **Nataku**, a **Takaita H**, y a **Kaily H (**Nuevamente la festejada xD**)**. Se les agradece sus opiniones y comentarios.

Si alguien más lee esta historia y les gusta, dejen su E-mail o su review por **log in**. Cada actualización les llegará una notificación por E-mail. Los que no dejen E-mail y no tenga Log in, se les responderá en mi perfil xD (Den le dónde dice: **S. Hisaki Raiden**)

**Aclaraciones:**

–Diálogos; "..." Resaltar palabras o frases; _---Cursiva--- _Recuerdos; /…../ Pensamientos; (…) aclaraciones.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**05: ¿Directas o Indirectas?**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

–Ichi (uno), Ni (dos), –empezaron al mismo tiempo– San (tres)… Go shoot! –Sus beyblades salieron con fuerza, y cayendo al plato chocaron el uno contra el otro, saliendo disparados fuera, cayendo a los pies del contrario.

Kyo, Hiromi y Takao se quedaron en blanco… Max y Rei se quedaron como estatuas, de pronto se voltearon a ver, y al final estallaron en risas.

Kai gruñó y se cruzó de brazos.

–Ni se le ocurra a alguno de los dos hacer eso cuando le toque beybatallar conmigo –Dijo severamente mirando a Rei y a Max con los ojos entrecerrados. Provocando que ambos dejaran de reírse de súbito al temer a ese tono de voz…

–No seas malo, Kai –Reclamó Hiromi– dales otra oportunidad, sólo están un poco fuera de practica.

Los aludidos miraron a Hiromi con un gesto de agradecimiento por interceder por ellos. Los orbes amatistas de Kai se posaron sobre Hiromi.

–¿Y qué hay de ti…?

–¿Ah…? –Reaccionó la chica– ¿Yo…? Soy muy mala… para esto… –Dijo apenada.

Kai sonrió por la rudeza de la chica para consigo misma.

–Después de lo de Max y Rei, ya nada puede sorprenderme.

–¡Eres cruel Kai! –Se quejó Max.

Pero Kai no hizo caso, se acercó al plato y sacó a Dranzer, lo preparó y sin ningún problema lanzó un buen tiro. A todos llamó eso la atención.

–¡Kai, tú nunca dejas de practicar! –Exclamaron sorprendidos.

Takao miraba con suma atención a Kai, y de pronto vio como éste dirigía su mirada hacía donde él estaba, estuvo casi seguro de que Kai lo invitaría en cualquier momento a beybatallar con él, y entonces…

–Hiromi… –Fue el nombre que salio de los labios de Kai, Takao reaccionó, de hecho, la chica castaña estaba un poco más en frente de él…

–No… Kai –se disculpó tímidamente la chica.

Rei se sentía confundido, como que no captaba lo que estaba pasando…

–¿Qué estas tramando, Kai? –le preguntó, acercándose un poco a él.

Pero Max fue el primero en parecer entender.

–¿Jugaste alguna vez al Beyblade, Hiromi? –Preguntó con emoción, esperando una afirmativa de su amiga.

–Algo parecido –Dijo Kyo.

–Quizás lo haga mejor que tú –habló Kai, mirando a Kyo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

–No soy malo… –Dijo Kyo, encogiéndose en el suelo, y haciendo círculos en éste…

–Kyouju… –sonrió Takao apenado, mirando a su amigo.

–Ya, ven o Suzaku se aburrirá –dijo Kai serio, pero con voz tranquila.

–Oh… de acuerdo… –Espetó la chica con algo de duda y un pequeño sonrojo coloreó sus mejillas cuando metió la mano en su bolsa y sacó algo… no creyó que lo usaría, de hecho ni si quiera tenía contemplado usarlo cuando lo metió allí, ni sabía para que lo había llevado, pero ahora Kai la estaba poniendo en evidencia. Se acercó a dónde su amigo de dos tonos de cabello y al fin sacó la mano de su bolsa. –les presento a Mermaid Violet –Dijo.

–¡Wow! –Dijo Max acercándose demasiado– ¡Es genial, Hiromi!

–Esto es una sorpresa… –Tanteó Rei a decir aunque si estaba sorprendido.

–Tira –Dijo Kai.

La chica se puso frente a Kai.

–Así… ¿Verdad? –Estiró los brazos y apuntó hacía el plato.

Hiwatari afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza.

–¡Goo Shot! –Gritó Hiromi y lo lanzó, este cayó en un tambaleó pero se emparejó. –¡Lo hice! –Dio un salto la chica, de emoción por su tiro.

Kai le respondió la sonrisa. El resto de los chicos sonrieron también ante el buen tiro que había lanzado su amiga. Takao por el contrario sólo observaba a Kai fijamente y la sonrisa que estaba en su cara, la cual estaba dirigida a la chica, antes lo había visto sonreír así, pero… esa sonrisa era para él… pero no en ese momento. Otra cosa, Kai no le había pedido que beybatallara con él, como habría ocurrido hace algún tiempo… o incluso como pudo haber sido, de no haber ocurrido aquello en la noria el día de ayer. ¿Pero por qué le estaba dando tanta importancia a eso? Miró como los beyblades de ambos giraban en el plato, pero sin plan de atacarse al parecer, y miró el rostro de Tachibana, la sonrisa de la chica era muy linda… pero no le gustaba, porque a quien era dirigida era a Kai… ¿Es que iban a beybatallar o no? Ya que dejaran de sonreírse como tontos el uno a la otra. Esa era su incomodidad… si. Habían ido a beybatallar no a eso.

–Ya, dense prisa –Interrumpió el momento–, manda un ataque Hiromi, quiero verte hacerlo –salió de sus labios de manera rara, entre aburrido y retando a la chica a evitar su aburrición.

Pero su amiga no pareció notarlo. En cambio tomó en cuenta el dato, miró a Dranzer y dijo:

–Lo siento Kai…

El ruso-japonés sonrió algo burlón al escuchar la disculpa de la chica. No recordaba a nadie que se hubiera disculpado con él antes de mandarle un ataque.

–¡Mermaid violet, deslízate! –gritó Hiromi, mandando un ataque que ni si quiera movió a Dranzer de su lugar.

–¡Más fuerte! –Se inclinó Kai mirando hacía el plato con una sonrisa leve. Max y Rei todavía no se acostumbraban a esa sonrisa, pero cada vez se volvía más común.

Ambos beyblades comenzaron a girar y a chocar, pero Kai no mandaba ningún golpe fuerte, la idea no era vencer ni derrotar… al parecer, aunque eso no parecía congruente con lo que les había dicho a Rei y a Max hacía unos momentos. Hiromi estaba emocionada, Max y Kyo también, no así Takao que miraba a ambos sonreírse, y algo dentro de él le incomodaba.

–¿Todo bien Takao?

El nombrando salió como de un trance al oír que de pronto alguien le hablaba, hasta se agitó. Volteó topándose con la dorada mirada de Rei, no sabía ni en que momento se había acercado a él.

–No…

El chico lo miró un poco sorprendido pero sin quitar su sonrisa.

–¿No?

–Eh… no… hasta que tú y yo tengamos una batalla –logró decir algo con sentido, mirándolo– ¿Aceptas esa batalla conmigo, Rei?

Rei se apenó.

–Ahh… si, claro amigo, pero… –miró con duda hacía otro lado– espero que me tengas paciencia, estoy fuera de práctica.

Takao no pudo evitar reírse al recordar lo recién ocurrido entre la batalla de su chino amigo con Max.

–No te preocupes, yo no soy como Kai…

–¡Dranzer! –Se escuchó ese grito, y después un beyblade rebotó muy lejos del plato.

Rei volteó al oír el ruido.

–Estoy fuera… –Dijo Hiromi con una sonrisa apenada– Gracias, Kai, por beybatallar conmigo. –Sonrió, no parecía nada molesta por el resultado. Luego de agradecerle a Kai corrió hasta donde cayó Mermaid Violet, para recogerlo.

Kai, llamó a Dranzer a su mano. Miró a Hiromi, que estaba hacía la misma dirección de dónde estaban Rei y Takao. Y Rei sintió su mirada, conocía muy bien a Kai, sentía que lo estaba reprendiendo o algo así.

–Ja, sabía que esto terminaría así –Lo que dijo Takao de pronto robó la atención de la mayoría. –Lo ves Hiromi, esto debes de dejárselo a los profesionales –Dijo socarrón detrás de la chica.

La castaña se incorporó con su beyblade en sus manos.

–¿Si? –Dijo con una sonrisa, linda, pero irónica, hacía donde veía a un Takao jactándose– ¿Profesionales de diecisiete años que casi pierden con niños de once años?

Toda la actitud de Takao, se cayó al suelo con ese comentario.

–Pero no perdí… ¬¬UU –la miró molesto.

–Pero estuvo muuy cerca –agregó Hiromi enfatizando el "Muy".

–Pero recapacitaste antes –Comentó Kyo, para animarlo.

–Incluso la libraste –sonrió optimista el rubio.

– Pues si… –Rei sonrió un poco nervioso.

–…

De nuevo no se escuchó argumento alguno de Kai, pero Takao no iba a dar a notar que eso le preocupaba.

–¡Rei, ven aquí es nuestro turno de beybatallar! –Dijo sin mirar a nadie.

El chino pelinegro se acerco.

–Si –sacó su beyblade y lo preparó.

Kai se apartó con indiferencia parándose a un lado de Max, mirando a Rei fijamente. El aludido se preocupó, recordaba las palabras de Kai luego de su lanzamiento fallido con Max.

–… /Kai me está mirando, seguro que espera que ahora lo haga bien/– Pensó.

–San… Ni… Ichi… –Contó Takao– ¡Goo Shoot!

Los dos lanzaron al mismo tiempo, cayendo en el plato, Drigger estuvo por perder el balance pero un golpe de Dragoon y Seiryu lo mantuvieron dentro del plato.

Rei sonrió.

–Gracias amigo.

Takao se rió.

–Cuando quieras, te prometo muchos más golpes como esos –sonrió divertido.

Rei le regresó la sonrisa, pero sentía la escrutadora mirada de Kai sobre él.

–¡Vamos Rei, ahora es momento de que te redimas de nuestra anterior batalla! –Animó Max con mucho énfasis.

–Querrás decir, de su primer intento fallido –Agregó Kai cerrando los ojos, a un lado del rubio, con una sonrisa irónica sin ningún reparo, incomodando mucho al pobre rubio que se comenzaba a sentir presionado.

–¡Vamos Drigger! –Exclamó Rei, comenzando a activar a su beyblade, y acercándose a Dragoon.

Takao retrocedió, y esquivo los primeros ataques de Rei.

–¡Shouri no Tatsumaki (Tornado de la victoria) –Gritó Takao.

–¡Drigger resiste! –Respondió Rei, haciendo sus manos hacía el frente controlando su beyblade con eso y resistiendo el tornado de Dragoon.

–Yes! Let's go Rei! –Gritó Max emocionado por la recuperación de Rei ya estando en la batalla.

Hiromi y Kyo estaban atentos también a la batalla, era increíble ver a Rei reteniendo un ataque fuerte de Takao con tanto control después de… bueno del mal inicio que tuviera con Max en su batalla.

–… –Kai no dijo nada solo siguió mirando.

Takao y Rei se miraron, y Takao movió su mano para hacer a Seiryu retroceder.

–Buen bloqueo Rei –Le reconoció.

–Gracias, pero es mi turno de atacar otra vez… ¡Byakko! –Gritó y Drigger, aumentó su velocidad, después alzó su mano, haciendo a éste saltar, para luego bajar su mano –¡Tiger no Kiba! –Su beyblade cayó sobre Seiryu sacándolo fuera del plato.

–¡…! –Todos se quedaron atónitos.

–¡Yeeeessss!! –El primero en reaccionar fue el rubio– ¡Que genial Rei! –Corrió hacia él– Ganaste, ganaste.

–Así parece… –Dijo modestamente el chino.

–… –Takao se quedó en una pieza… ¿Había perdido? No con Kai, como era lo habitual, con Rei…, ahora si que no quería ver al oji-amatistas.

–¿Taka estas bien?

–¿Eh? –Reaccionó– em… si. Que buena jugada Rei… –Decía mientras dirigía su mirada hacia dónde Rei, y se topó sin querer con Kai, pero se giró para recoger a Dragoon, no quería verlo.

–Max –Se escuchó la voz de Kai.

–¿Umn? –Se volteó– ¿Qué pasa Kai?

El oji-amatista caminó al plato.

–Saca a Gembu.

–¿Ah…? –Se preocupó– ¿Q-quieres beybatallar conmigo…?

–Será mejor que lo hagas bien –Dijo sacando a Dranzer, sin responder a la pregunta de Max.

–… –Takao cogió a Seiryu… y lo apretó en su mano.

Max sudó frío, y miró a Rei buscando ayuda. El chico lo miró con compasión y una gotita resbaló por su cabeza.

–Suerte –fue lo que le dijo a su amigo. Se encaminó llegando con los demás. Donde Hiromi se le acercó.

–Te recuperaste Rei.

–Es verdad –dijo Kyouju– aunque quizás también ayudó el que Takao se confiara.

El aludido llegó allí y alcanzó a oír.

–¬¬Uu… umn.

–¿Qué nos puedes decir de la derrota no oficial del "Tres veces campeón mundial"? –Lo molestó la única chica con ellos.

–Umn… –Se cruzó de brazos y apartó la vista algo molesto– está bien, prefiero que me derrotara Rei que ese mocoso insolente de hace rato.

–I did it! –Escucharon de parte de su amigo gringo.

–¿Eso crees? –Dijo Kai, movió apenas su mirada, controlando a Dranzer, Max hizo uno de sus típicos movimientos defensivos, pero… Suzaku lo sacó fuera en un santiamén.

–What? –Se sorprendido el rubio, mirando a Draciel y a Kai.

–…o.o vaya… –Dijo Rei– Kai es tan bueno como siempre… /¿O nosotros estaremos tan fuera de practica?../ –pensó también.

–… –Takao se le quedó mirando. Se estaba sintiendo bastante incómodo y no sabía que hacer para quitarse esa incomodidad.

–Rei.

El chino reaccionó mirando como Kai fijaba su atención en él.

–Dime –Sonrió apenado, se imaginaba que era el siguiente.

Kai no dijo nada pero hizo un movimiento de cabeza, llamándolo.

–¡Rei no vayas a dejarte ganar! –Dijo Takao de pronto no le gustaba como iba eso… ¿Acaso Kai?

Ambos lanzaron. Rei mandó un buen tiro esta vez… por suerte, pero en menos de cinco minutos, Dranzer y Kai lo dejó fuera, tanto a él, como a Byakko.

–Definitivamente ganaste Kai… –Dijo Rei algo humilde, sabía que estaba fuera de practica.

Kai llamó a Dranzer cachándolo con su mano.

–De verdad que lo han dejado– Dijo con los ojos cerrados y desviando el rostro. Se refería tanto a Rei como a Max –No es difícil ganarles, no implican ningún reto. Cualquiera de los niños de aquí les puede ganar.

–Ah… –Rei no supo que decir, aunque le sorprendió que Kai dijera todo eso sin tomar en cuenta que él acababa de derrotar a Takao.

El cual por cierto estaba enojadísimo.

–… /Así que eso pretendías… ¡Kai Idiota, querías dejarme en ridículo!/ –apretó su puño. –No le hagas caso, Rei –Habló– Me venciste hace un rato con una buena jugada. No lo has hecho tan mal.

–Si, quien lo hizo mal, fue otro –Dijo Kai apartándose del plato, para pararse junto a Hiromi con un gesto indiferente… tal vez enojado.

–¿¡Qué dijiste!? –Reclamó, ya se estaba enojando ¿Qué le pasa a Kai ahora? ¿Es que quería pelear con él de verdad?

–¿Kyo, batallarías conmigo? –Interrumpió Hiromi oportunamente.

–¡Si, claro! –Se alegró el castaño de que alguien le considerara para tener una beybatalla.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Diferencias &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Después de eso…

Takao siguió evitando a Kai, y este le mandaba miradas furtivas. Takao también evitaba a Max, y parecía algo molesto con Hiromi, y prefería estar junto a Rei. Kai notó que algo andaba mal con Max y con Takao, ya que el peliazul no le había dirigido la palabra al que siempre fue su compañero de juegos hace tiempo. Rei no ponía objeción para nada, y no se negaba a la compañía de Takao, la cual le parecía a Kai, se volvía más frecuente. Después de que Hiromi y Kyo terminaron su batalla, siguieron Max y Rei y esta vez lo hicieron mejor, aunque ambos seguían sintiendo la escrutiñadora mirada de Kai en sus movimientos. Takao no volvió a beybatallar con nadie, en cambio se la pasó molestando a Hiromi, quizás como pretexto.

–Vamos Hiromi… –Pidió Takao a la chica por enésima vez, esa tarde– ¿Por qué conmigo no quieres intentarlo?

–Es que tú no tienes nada de tacto– Lo miró enojada– seguramente le harás algo a Mermaid Violet– Aseguró. Notaba a Takao molesto, no sabía por qué, todavía, pero no quería exponer a su beyblade.

–¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mi? –Dijo agraviado, alzando la cara pero cerrando los ojos.

–Hay muchos motivos –Lo miró molesta.

Ya eran casi las seis y media de la tarde. Por ser verano, los días eran más largos, tanto que los chicos no notaron que ya llevaban allí más de cinco horas.

–Oigan chicos, ya tengo hambre… ¿Y ustedes?

–Yo igual– Dijo Kyo– jugar al beyblade es cansado, aunque muy divertido.

–… –Kai estaba mirando a Hiromi a Takao sin si quiera ocultarlo.

–Prefiero tener una batalla contra Kai, él es más considerado que tú –decía la chica.

–Ja, ¿Kai considerado? –Dijo con molestia, todavía no podía creer que Kai le diera a Hiromi un trato especial, eso sin lugar a dudas le había enfadado mucho… – más bien te subestimó.

–Oye, Kai ¿Ya tienes hambre? –Le habló el rubio, llamando su atención.

–Umn… Algo.

–¿Me acompañas a comprar algo? –Pidió.

–… –Kai lo miró algo extrañado. ¿Por qué se lo pedía a él? Allí estaban Rei o Kyo– Umn… –Bufó, no le apetecía ir con Max, seguramente su rubio amigo estaba planeando hacerle más preguntas raras.

–Anda Kai, C' mon! –Insistió sonriente, y eso hizo que Kai afirmara su sospecha. Se sentía demasiado molesto ya con Takao por su actitud para con él, que no le sobraba humor para aguantar las cuestiones de Max, en otras palabras, no quería hablar de eso. Apartó la vista para volver a ver a la única chica con ellos y… a la razón de su enojo.

–Hiromi… –la llamó.

–¿Si? –Atendió, incluso se movió alejándose de Takao, para que no la molestara más.

–¡No huyas! –Gritó el peliazul.

–Vamos a comprar de comer –Le dijo Kai simplemente, al ya tenerla cerca.

–¡Claro! ¿En que habíamos quedado?

Max no contaba con que Kai fuese a llamar a Hiromi.

–Takoyaki (Albóndigas de pulpo) –Intervino Kyo.

–¿Hay un puesto por aquí cerca? –Pregunto Rei– Si hay un restaurante, mejor, así vamos todos de una vez.

–¡Pero vamos a perder el plato! –Gritó Takao desde dónde lo dejara Hiromi, pero ninguno de sus amigos le hizo caso.

–Yo recuerdo que si –Dijo Tachibana– yo he visto un negocio por aquí, también tiene Vitrola y a veces hay bebida gratis, creo que solo los viernes.

–¿Nos servirán cerveza? –Preguntó Max esperanzado.

Kai alzó una ceja mirando a Max.

–Puede… –le confirmó la chica– ¿Quieres tomar eso, Max?

–¡Vamos chicos! ¡Sólo una vez! Nunca he ido a tomar una cerveza con ustedes.

–Somos menores de edad… –Dijo alguien.

–Tu siempre tan prudente, Rei –Ironizó Kai, mirando al aludido.

–Ah… –Balbuceó el chino, pero luego entrecerró sus ojos con molestia– ¬¬ Si alguien vuelve a burlarse de mí, no respondo. –Advirtió.

–No way –Expresó Max– nadie iba a hacer eso… "Rei-sama" –Dijo sugiriendo con el "Sama" la diferencia de edades.

–¡Max! –Gritó Rei, enojado, y todos rieron, era raro ver a Rei enojado, él que siempre era tan tranquilo y paciente.

Takao se rindió, se alejó del plato y llegó con sus amigos para intentar saber por qué reían.

–¿Entonces vamos a comer?

–¿Dónde estabas, Taka? –preguntó Kyo.

–Cuidando que no nos roben nuestro… –Cuando volteó, ya unos chicos se habían instalado en el plato que antes estaban ellos– ¡Hey! –Se alarmó.

–Ya olvida eso, Taka –dijo Rei, –ya es tarde, así ya no importa, mejor vamos a comer.

–Si, tienes razón. Vayamos. –Dijo resignado.

Kai, regresó a Hiromi.

–¿Hiromi?

–Claro, es por aquí– miró a Takao– tú también debes de recordar por donde es, ¿no Takao?

Max vio como Kai se encaminaba junto a Hiromi, como desde ayer.

–¿Ah, si? –dijo no muy seguro.

–Es por donde está la pescadería, del lado norte del parque.

El rubio siguió contemplando a Kai y a Takao, Hiromi en medio de ellos, bajó de ritmo sus pasos, su plan había fallado, ahora tendría que idear otro. Rei se percató de que se quedaba y lo esperó.

–¿Qué tienes, Max?

–Intentaba hablar con Kai a solas, pero he fallado.

–Ah, con que eso era –Miró al frente las espaldas de sus demás amigos– me imaginaba que no era por nada el que le pidieras a él ir contigo.

–Yes, es que. No me gusta lo que está pasando.

–¿Umn? –El chino se sintió algo desconcertado– ¿El qué?

Max lo miró con cierto reproche por no notarlo.

–¿Cómo , qué? –extendió los brazos al frente, como presentándole a Rei la escena.

El chino dirigió su mirada. Ahora iban Hiromi y Takao hablando, un poquito más retirados de ellos, pero cerca iba Kyo. Kai por el contrario iba muy apartado, y casi ignorándolos. Los dorados ojos, parpadearon repetidamente. Creía saber que había algo diferente a cuando llegaron anteayer, pero, también había algo común en su memoria.

–¿Ya lo viste?

–Ah… um… –bufó Rei sin dar en el punto– ayúdame, ¿quieres?

El gringo se exasperó.

–¡Ya no están juntos! –Jaló a Rei del hombro– ¡Como lo estuvieron el sábado en la tarde, y el domingo! – le gritó en voz baja, pero aun así en el oído de Rei eso fue molesto.

–¡Ay! Oye… –Se llevó su mano a su oído, mirando la escena de nuevo, comenzando a notarlo.

–¿Ahora ya lo notaste? Desde ayer… después de la rueda.

–… –Rei sabía que era verdad, pero alguna parte de su cabeza, quiso ignorarlo, al punto de lograrlo con eficacia. –Es cierto…

–Quiero averiguar que fue lo que paso… pero el caso es que Takao está enojado conmigo, si le pregunto, no me dirá nada. Por eso quería hablara con Kai.

Rei lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y con mucha duda.

–¿Y consideras que es más factible hacer a Kai hablar que a Takao? ¬¬

–¡Of course! No sabes que bien hablé con él, la otra noche que estuve en su casa –volteó a ver a Rei, muy seguro de sus palabras– se ha vuelto muy accesible, es sólo que ahora mismo lo veo como… –se cruzó de brazos y miró al cielo– cómo… temeroso…

El oji-dorado no estuvo de acuerdo con la expresión empleada por Max en cuanto recordó las miradas que Kai le envió en el día.

–… no lo creo Max. Yo opino que más bien, está algo molesto.

–¿Crees? Umm… –alargó esa expresión, mientras miraba a Takao– ¿Le has preguntado a Taka si está molesto?

–Ahora es más que obvio, pero, no quiere hablar más.

–No lo aseguro, Rei –empezó el rubio con algo muy parecido a la seriedad– pero creo que algo ocurrió entre ellos, en la rueda panorámica.

–¿Algo…? –Reiteró mirando a los chicos– Puede ser... algo los puso tensos…

–You were right! Ya estas entendiendo, Rei. Lo que yo veo es que sea lo que paso, no pudieron solucionarlo, por ello, están así.

Rei afirmó con la cabeza.

–¿Has pensado en algo para ayudar a solucionarlo?

–Yes! ¡Para eso es la cerveza!

Rei casi se tropieza al oír eso.

–¿Cómo crees? ¬¬Uu

–Los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad. En ese estado ambos serán mucho más flexibles y dirán lo que sienten –sonrió seguro.

Rei entrecerró sus ojos con sospecha.

–¿O sea… que lo de que "se gustan" no ha salido de tu cabeza? ¬¬

–No, ahora no es por eso…

–… ¬¬u –Rei no cambio su expresión.

–De verdad, ya no es por eso –insistido Mizuhara.

–… ¬¬U –La mirada de Rei persistió.

–De acuerdo, es por eso también, será como matar a dos pájaros de un tiro.

Rei cerró sus ojos y suspiró.

–Es una pésima idea… –Lo miró cruzándose de brazos– por cierto, ¿cómo pretendes emborracharlos? Kai siempre está al pendiente de todo. Si claramente vi hace rato, que te evitó, hablándole a Hiromi.

–Yo también me di cuenta. Y eso confirmó mi hipótesis: De que pelearon, pero como ambos son un par de orgullosos, ninguno dará el primer paso, esperando que el otro lo haga…

–Y de acuerdo con ellos, pueden pasar milenios y nunca dar el paso ninguno… –Aceptó Rei.

–¡Por eso! –Alzo su dedo enfático el gringo-japonés– ¡La única solución es la cerveza!

Rei se llevó una mano a la frente.

–Presiento que nada bueno resultara de esto, Max.

–No te preocupes, si sobrevivieron a las tardes de estudios sobrevivirán a una tarde con cervezas.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Diferencias &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Llegaron al fin a dicho lugar, el cual ya estaba concurrido y de la Vitrola ya sonaba una música movida y agradable. Eran justo las siete de la tarde, cuando habían llegado a aquel establecimiento.

–Vamos a pedir la orden –Dijo Kyo.

–De acuerdo –dijeron todos, excepto Kai que se pasó derecho hasta la Vitrola.

–Oye, Kai…– Le llamó la chica, pero…

–Hiromi, acompáñame –Le interrumpió Takao, para que no fuera con Kai.

–Voy con ustedes para traer las bebidas– se apuntó Max.

–Aja… –apartó la vista el peliazul, de él.

–Chicos, –habló la chica– ¿Podría buscar una mesa en lo que pedimos la comida?

–Claro –Dijeron Rei, y Kyo. Mientras los tres se iban a pedir la comida.

Rei y Kyo encontraron en medio, una mesa vacía. Curiosamente, la mesa parecía estar esperando por ellos, ya que el lugar estaba ya lleno. El chino y el japonés caminaron para hacerse de la mesa antes de que alguien llegara. Ni el castaño ni Rei dijeron nada ya estando en la mesa, Rei no sabía si hablar con Kyo de lo que Max y él habían hablado. Le parecía raro que nadie hubiera notado algo salvo Max. Kai regresó al cabo, tomando asiento frente a ellos.

–¿Encontraste algo que te gustara amigo? –Inquirido Rei.

–Si, pero ignoro cuantas canciones previas a las mías haya.

–Bueno, nos avisas cuando comiencen a pasar.

Kai asintió.

–¡Llegó la comida! –Anunció Kinomiya.

–¡Y la bebida!

Hiromi llevaba los condimentos para la comida, así como palillos y algunas cucharas.

–Se ven muy bien –Dijo Rei, quien le aumentó el apetito, al percibir el agradable aroma.

Max se sentó a un lado de Kai, para evitar que Hiromi quedara cerca de él, como había pasado desde ayer. Con ese movimiento ésta se terminó sentando en el lugar sobrante junto a Max. Takao tuvo que aceptar sentarse en la esquina contraria de la mesa, lo malo era que le quedaba Kai de frente. Cada quien tenía su orden de seis albóndigas, y su vaso. Rei de inmediato verificó el contenido de ese vaso, confirmando que Max no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer. No le gustaba para nada el extraño plan de Max, pero lo raro es que este parecía tener ya todo fríamente calculado, el como habían terminado sentados parecía parte se su plan.

Platicaron un poco sobre sus beybatallas, y lo mucho que se habían divertido. No omitieron las batallas consecutivas de Max y Rei contra Kai, ni la de Takao con el pequeño Takashi.

–Me recordó un poco a ti, Taka –Comentó Kyo.

–¿Por lo terco? –Preguntó Hiromi, recargando su mejilla en su palma.

–Yo diría que por lo infantil –Lo miró Kai con una sonrisa mordaz.

Takao, desvió la vista, aunque no le hubiera gustado ser tan obvio, era difícil teniendo a Kai frente a frente.

–Claro que no. No se parecía nada a mí.

–Pues a mi me recordó más a Kai.

El peligris lo volteó a ver directamente, ya que lo tenía a un lado de él.

–Por lo serio y determinado –Le explicó– seguro que cuando crezca, será cómo tú.

–¡Ay, no! –Exageró Takao– ¿Otro cómo, Kai? ¿Qué el mundo no tiene suficiente con uno? –Espetó, agarrando su vaso y empinándoselo, para no tener que ver la cara de Kai después de haber dicho eso, seguramente el peligris se había enojado con él, y de algún modo lo había hecho intencionalmente.

Rei se preocupó por la reacción de Kai, eso no lo pasaría por alto el dueño de los ojos amatistas. Y de hecho éste no sabía ya ni como reaccionar ante la actitud tan rara que Takao había tomando para con él. Pero al final sabía que sólo podía derrotar a Takao de esa manera y tal vez romper el hielo, Takao lo había rechazado, tal vez no podían ser algo más, pero si seguir con su relación anterior.

–De hecho, –logró hablar al fin– hace falta más gente centrada y seria. Ya que últimamente, hay mucha gente estúpida que alardea por allí, sin saber nada.

–¿Gente… estúpida? – Reiteró, eso había sido una directa… indirecta.

–¿Quieren que les traiga otro vaso? –preguntó Max sin esperar respuesta y poniéndose de pie, para ir a dónde se pedía la comida.

Takao miró los ojos amatistas.

–¿De que gente estúpida hablas, Kai? –Arrastró un poco las palabras.

Después de varias horas, Hiwatari volvió a ver a Takao centrado en él, justo como le gustaba, al buscar un duelo sin interrupciones y privado entre ambos en el beyblade, buscaba exactamente lo mismo. Un espacio en el que Takao solo lo mirara a él.

–Sólo gente estúpida… –Dijo restándole importancia– la hay en todos lados. ¿Por qué había de referirme a alguna en específico?

Hiromi, Kyo y Rei no sabía si intervenir o no, o si incluso decir algo. Max llegó a la mesa.

–¿Quieres otra, Kai? –Al parecer a Max no se le dificultaba intervenir en esa tensa situación.

–No, – el si respondió– así está bien.

–Oh, vamos, Kai –Dijo el rubio, que había traído dos vasos más, sólo para sus dos amigos.

Takao no podía permitir que Kai se quedara con la última palabra, y el tema de la cerveza fue perfecto.

–¿Te da miedo, tomar más, Kai? –Dijo con una sonrisa irónica– ¿Si tomas otra, cantaras y harás el ridículo? –ahora eso parecía un desafío.

Kai afiló su vista ante ese comentario, pero Takao no dejó su sonrisa burlona.

–Eso te va perfecto a ti, con o sin cerveza.

–Oigan chicos… –Esta vez Rei reaccionó de su mutismo, pues comenzaba a temer que eso terminara en golpes.

–¿Puedes probarlo? –Dijo Takao– Max –se dirigió a él, sin darle mucha importancia en ese momento– dale un vaso más de cerveza a Kai.

El rubio puso los vasos en el centro de la mesa dónde estaban ellos dos.

–Que estupidez –Dijo Kai– Tú también tienes que tomarte ese vaso para ver la diferencia.

–¡Kai, Takao! –Se levantó Hiromi– estamos en un restaurante. ¡Sino se calman nos echaran del lugar!

–¡Bah! –Expresó Takao despreocupado– de mejores lugares me han corrido.

–¿En serio? –Preguntó Kai– ¿Por ejemplo?

Kyo que miraba la escena preocupado de pronto reaccionó.

–Esto me recuerda a algo.

–¿A que? ¿Al preludio de una pelea a golpes? –Digo con ironía Rei, ya casi preparándose para detener al primero que se lanzara a atacar físicamente.

–¿A ti que más te da dónde ando, Hiwatari?

–No me importa. Sólo que no te imagino andando por mejores lugares a éste.

–¡Ya! ¡Te vas a tomar esa cerveza o te la doy yo? –Dijo de pronto tomando el vaso y poniéndolo frente a Kai.

–¡Haber! ¡Dámela! –Azotó una mano en la mesa.

–¡Abre la boca!

–¡Pues acércala!

–¡Aquí está! –Dijo con el vaso en mano frente a la cara del peligris.

Kai le quitó el vaso, derramando un poco en la mesa, y luego de darle un gran trago, lo miró, poniendo el vaso en la mesa.

–¡Gracias!

–¡Por nada!

–… –Después de eso hubo un silencio general, en el que ni la música de fondo escucharon. Y… un segundo después… Takao echó a reír, con fuerza, Kai solo rió un poco y después sólo sonrió, mirando la alegre risa que el dueño de Dragoon se echaba libremente. Rei y Max casi sufrían un paro cardiaco… Al final Max también había pensado que eso acabaría a golpes.

Hiromi sopló, haciendo volar su fleco en aburrición.

–La próxima vez yo misma les hecho fuera.

En ese instante, comenzó a sonar una canción muy llamativa, a guitarra y batería.

Takao sonrió.

–Eso me suena a que tú lo pusiste, Kai.

–Si no te gusta, no sabes apreciar la buena música.

–¿Bromeas? ¡Me encanta esa canción de AKFG! –Se puso de pie– ¿Qué más has puesto? –Caminó llevándose el vaso de cerveza del que Kai empezara a beber, dejando el suyo que ya tenía menor contenido. Y se fue directo a la Vitrola. Kai también se paró y le siguió, tomando una de la mesa que tenía menor contenido.

–…

–…

Max y Rei seguían sin saber como reaccionar.

–Ya ni se para que nos agitamos– Fue el hastiado comentario de Hiromi.

–¡Eso es! –Dijo Kyo de pronto, dando un golpecito en su palma, con su mano contraria, en señal de haber entendido algo– Me recuerda que ellos siempre se reconcilian así.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Diferencias &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Takao se acercó al vidrio del aparato mirando los discos compactos que brillaban con las luces del lugar. Sonreía y apretaba el botón para cambiar los que se mostraban. Kai se acercó a él lentamente como si no quisiese hacer ruido o interrumpir el momento.

–¿Viste algún disco de CASCADA? –preguntó el peliazul apenas regresando sus rubís a los amatistas, pero regresándolos de inmediato a los discos.

–¿Cuál quieres oír?

–La de "Miracle"

Al peligris le llamó la atención esa canción.

–¿Y eso?

–Por nada en especial, sólo me gusta mucho… la música que lleva.

Kai reflexionó un poco en la letra de la canción…

"Necesito un milagro"

"Yo quiero que seas mío"

"Dame una oportunidad y veras"

–¿Takao…?

–¡La encontré! –Le interrumpió– vamos a seleccionarla –canturrió mientras lo hacía… Kai lo miró. Pareciera que Takao evitó escucharlo– ¡Oh, vamos! Está cosa no quiere seleccionar mis canción– Volteó– Kai, tú si pudiste. ¿Por qué yo no?

–¿Por qué yo todo lo puedo? –Bromeó.

Takao casi se da contra el vidrio de la Vitrola.

–¡Que simpático, Kai…!

Kai sonrió y se acercó.

–Déjame ver… –miró la lista de pistas del disco hasta hallar la que Takao quería, oprimió el botón pero éste ya no seleccionaba– Umn… está fallando, pero lo haré funcionar.

–¿Si? ¿Cómo? –preguntó Takao.

El peligris oprimió el botón que decía: Selecciona al azar. Pero seleccionó tres que no eran. Oprimio borrar, y luego Selección al azar de nuevo, y esta vez tampoco la seleccionó.

–¿Ya?

–No, pero quedó "Bad boy" –Lo volteó a ver– ¿La dejo?

–Umn, no está mal…

–A mi, si me gusta –Le sonrió– mucho.

Takao recordó la letra de la canción…

"Se mi chico malo, se mi novio"

"Se mi amante de fin de semana"

"Pero, no seas sólo mi amigo"

–Ah… que bien –Dijo por no expresar otra cosa, se sentía feliz de que Kai ya no estuviera enojado con él, pero lo ocurrido en la noria de la rueda, y el no saber exactamente lo que había sido. Lo hacían sentir ansioso. De pronto no sentía la misma confianza de bromear con Kai como antes lo hacía, y esa canción definitivamente era la peor opción para bromear así.

Kai mandó la selección, y se volteó.

–Ya está.

La primera canción en pasar fue "Bad Boy" ya que era un track previo a "Miracle"

Takao no supo que decir, así que recordó que tenía algo en la mano. Su vaso de cerveza y para distraerse lo miró, de pronto no recordaba que estuviese tan lleno, creía que estaba por terminárselo.

–¿Tomaras otro? –preguntó Kai, sonriendo con un leve gesto de malicia, ya que sabía que el vaso que Takao tenía en sus manos era el que él inicio, y estaba casi lleno, a diferencia del que él tenía ahora que tenía prácticamente un trago pequeño.

–¿Eh? –Reaccionó al oír y ver el gesto de Kai– ¿De cerveza?

–Si, recuerdas…–Dijo– me retaste a tomarme uno más, así que tú, tienes que terminártelo también.

–¡Ja! ¿De verdad que te lo terminarías tú?

–¿Lo dudas? –se recargó de la Vitrola.

–Claro que si. Hace rato estabas por retirarte, de seguro que no te lo terminarás.

Kai sonrió seguro cerrando sus ojos.

–¿Eso, crees? Veamos quien termina este vaso primero.

–¡De acuerdo! –Dijo el peliazul volteando a ver a su vaso, y luego arrepintiéndose, se veía demasiado lleno como para terminarlo.

–¿A las tres? –preguntó Kai desafiante.

–Eh… ah… Si –Dudó.

–Tu seguridad es devastadora –Dijo con ironía.

Takao desvió la vista, se sintió un poco irritado con eso, pero prefirió no decir nada.

Kai se volteó y tomó lo que quedaba en el vaso.

–Terminé.

–¿Qué? –Se alarmó Takao.

–Sigues –Dijo con una sonrisa retadora.

–… /Rayos… sino lo termino perderé/ –pensó y comenzó a tomar, pero aun faltaba mucho. Dejó de tomar rápido y se quedó con el vaso en su boca pero sin tomar nada.

–Bebe más pronto –le dijo.

–No tengo que tomar rápido, solo tomármelo y estaremos a la par –Dijo lo más tranquilo que pudo.

–¿Temes emborracharte? ¿Comenzar a cantar y hacer el ridículo? –Dijo Kai regresándole sus palabras de hacía rato.

–¬¬u No seas pesado, Kai. Déjame beber en paz.

Kai sonrió irónico.

–Así me recuerdas mucho a los caballos. Ellos mantienen el hocico mucho rato empinado.

Takao empezaba a enojarse, pero no lo suficiente, pues de pronto sentía algo de pena, y tampoco quería volver a pelear con Kai. Para intentar suprimir su enojo, se empinó el vaso, pero reaccionó en que eso no era buena idea.

–Ya… cálmate –Dijo, comenzando a sentirse raro.

–Estoy calmado –dijo con ironía, pero pese a eso su sonrisa era muy agradable a los ojos de Takao. Kai desvió la vista guardando silencio un momento, mientras que la canción seguía, estaba en la última estrofa para terminar. –Be my bad boy, be my man. Be my week-end lover, But don't be my friend… –Repitió las palabras junto a la cantante.

Takao casi escupe la cerveza.

–¡K-Kai…! ¿Ya estas ebrio? –Inquirió.

–Claro que no.

–P-pero estas cantando, ya sólo te falta hacer el ridículo. –Aseguró el chico e internamente sonrió, quizás si le ganaría a Kai.

–No voy a hacer el ridículo –Dijo entre serio y molesto– No soy de esos idiotas que se pierden sólo por beber un poco…

–… –Takao no supo que decir, pero no apartó sus rubís de aquella mirada amatista que de pronto había llamado su atención, como si no la hubiese visto tantas veces… Comenzaba a sentirse raro en verdad, no sabía que era… ¿Acaso la cerveza? Inició la canción de "Miracle" en ese momento justo.

Lo ocurrido en la noria le molestaba al peliazul, y de verdad quería saber que significaba…

–Kai… sobre lo de la noria… –comenzó a hablar, quizás hacía unos minutos no se atrevía a tocar el tema pero en ese momento no le importó, la pena y la incomodidad se fueron de golpe– eso… que paso… yo…

El aludido se viró.

–¿Qué…? –Takao miró el rostro de Kai, se veía tan pacifico, y su mirada era tan brillante.

–Es que… te quería decir que lo que yo… que lo siento… –Balbuceó sin saber muy bien que decía.

Kai se acercó a él, tomó el vaso que tenía en su mano y lo puso sobre la Vitrola…

–¿Aja? –Lo animó a seguir, pero se seguía acercando a él.

–E-es que… –Ahora de verdad que no sabía ya ni lo que decía… o lo que iba a decir, retrocedió un poco al ver a Kai aproximarse a él con esa mirada tan… ¿hermosa…? Pero la pared detuvo su huida y no pudo escapar de esa mirada… y se perdió en ella. Kai se inclinó, y giró un poco su cabeza para posar sus labios sobre los de Takao, al tiempo que apoyaba una mano en la pared tras el peliazul, separó sus labios para volver a unirlos, un par de veces. Takao cerró los ojos, su mente se puso en blanco, sólo sintió como su cuerpo se agitaba y su corazón se aceleraba. Kai pasaba por algo similar, pese a lo de ayer, no había podido evitar volver a hacerlo. No supo cuando tiempo estuvo así con Takao, pero cuando al fin se alejó de él, miró como seguía cerrando sus rubís. Se sonrió, le acarició el rostro con la mano y se alejó, tomando su vaso de encima de la Vitrola.

Takao reaccionó abriendo los ojos y sintiéndose confuso…

–¿Kai…?

–¿Umn? –Lo miró.

–Este… –De pronto no supo si lo que había sentido había sido real o producto de su imaginación, buscó su vaso y lo miró en la mano de Kai. – ¿Por qué tienes mi vaso?

–Obvio que no vas a terminártelo… –Dijo y se tomó el resto que ya no era mucho.

–¡Aah!! –Gritó– ¡No es justo! ¡Todavía podía…! –Se alejó de la pared y perdió el equilibrio, yéndose de lado, Kai extendió su mano, para evitarle la caída pero, cosa rara, perdió el equilibrio también cayendo ambos al suelo.

–Auch… –Se quejó Takao.

–Si, seguro que podías.

–¡…! –El peliazul reacciona de escuchar esa ironía provenir de debajo de él. Se alza un poco, para toparse, de nuevo, con los amatistas de Kai– No estoy ebrio. –Asegura.

–¿No…?

Takao baja la mirada observando los labios de Kai y se ruboriza.

–… /¿Qué me pasa…? ¿Es que besé a Kai en realidad? No, no puede ser… ¡Yo no..!/ … Tal vez… un poco… –Aceptó.

–¡Takao, Kai! ¿Están bien? –Esa fue la voz de Rei, que ya estaba levantando a Takao que se hallaba encima de Kai. –¿Qué pasó Takao? –Preguntó Rei preocupado.

–No pasó nada Rei, solo me tropecé, estoy bien…

–¿Todo bien, chicos? –Llegaron Hiromi y Kyo.

Kai estaba todavía en el suelo, mirando como Rei regañaba a Takao… Y una mano fue la única que le ofreció ayuda. Era la de Max.

–¿Ahora si vendrás con nosotros, Kai? –le sonrió, como siempre.

Kai lo miró unos momentos… y luego a Takao. Tal vez después de todo, había una oportunidad para él.

Asintió.

Tsu zu ku… (Continuará…)

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Diferencias &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

**Notas finales:**

Capítulo 5 concluido. De hecho éste capítulo es el complemento del anterior, pero, ¿Ya ven que largo iba a quedar? Más de 30 páginas . Espero que les halla gustado. Y sobre el título… "Directas o indirectas" No se muy bien si le atine, de hecho por momentos pensé en ponerle "Vacilaciones segunda parte" por ser continuación del 4, pero al final no me agradó y opté por este título, espero que si tenga que ver con el contenido. Eso es todo por ahora. Saludotes a todos los que me siguen apoyando a pesar de lo mucho que me tardo. Y Felicidades a Kaily-chan y muchas gracias por ser tan linda conmigo.

Comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, cartas bomba, (Menos virus) jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres (Sigo con lo mismo xD) serán bien recibidos.

Si te gusta esta historia y quieres que continúe házmelo saber por medio de un comentario, para dejar un comentario da un "click" al botoncito de letras verdes en la parte de abajo y a escribir.

¡Mil gracias por leer y luego nos leemos!

ATTE: Senshi Hisaki Raiden "La legendaria swordgirl princess".

Do svidan ya !

(До свидаья!)

25


End file.
